


Broken

by Blue_Five



Series: Wayward Son [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Defiant"   True love is never simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange how one phrase somehow morphed into this painful chapter. I hope my muse is kinder for the next one. Warning: My heart goes out to the many women affected by infertility. I’ve only seen the pain as an outsider and that was difficult enough. I do not intend this work to make light of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean growls as he stalks down the stairs leading from his loft apartment to the floor below.  The warehouse has been converted into a repair, fabrication and restoration shop.  Dean threads his way through the many chassis parked in various states of repair.  The cars the Novaks have collected over the years had to be moved into an adjacent warehouse where they sit shining and in perfect condition thanks to Dean’s attention.

Normally walks through the floor of his shop would calm the elder Winchester, but he is focused on one destination and his anger will not let him waver.  At the far end of the shop is an office where one of the Novak brothers – Balthazar – works with their Beta computer genius, Ash.  They create all manner of software code there and hack into systems long thought impenetrable.  Today, they review files from the last retrieval with Castiel, Dean’s Mate.  Balthazar happens to glance up and look out the wide office window.

“Cas, dear, whatever you did, I would start apologizing right now,” Balthazar says quietly.

“What are you -- ?” Castiel begins and turns to see Dean stalking toward the office. 

Dean pulls open the door to the office and snarls, “Out.”

“Dude, I can’t just …” Ash starts.

Balthazar, however, pulls the young man with a mullet out of his chair and pushes him out the office door despite his protests.  Once the door is slammed none too gently behind them, Balthazar sighs and looks at the computer tech.  “Ash, darling, we have to work on your sense of self-preservation.”

* * *

Dean stands in the office staring at his Mate, willing him to breach the topic first.  Castiel purses his lips and sits down.  He crosses his arms and stares back at Dean, his blue eyes flashing. 

“I did this for us, Dean,” Castiel says evenly.  “Surely you know that.”

Dean blinks.  “For us?  No, Cas … if it was for us, you would have asked my fucking permission.  If it was for us, you wouldn’t have _tricked me_.  How – you know – “

Dean throws his hands up in frustration and turns to lean heavily on the desk.  Castiel sighs. 

“Dean …”

“You know … I _told_ you I didn’t want the procedure, Cas.  I _told_ you every time you asked,” Dean says hoarsely.

“This isn’t just about you, Dean … don’t you think I have the right to explore every option?” Castiel snaps.

“Oh, well _pardon me_ , Alpha.  Should I just go assume the position upstairs or would you rather assert your dominance here over the desk?” Dean retorts.

Castiel grimaces.  Dean’s words stab deeply.  In all of their three year relationship, Castiel has never used his Alpha position over Dean outside the privacy of their bedroom where it serves an enjoyable purpose.  He promised Dean he would never force Dean to submit to his will.  Yet, with his recent actions, he has betrayed that promise.

“Dean, I’m sorry … I just – I _had_ to know if we had a chance,” Castiel says unhappily.  He drops his head to his hands.  When he looks up, Dean sees deep pain in the blue eyes he loves so much.

Unfortunately, Dean feels betrayed on so many levels he cannot even bear to look at his Mate.  “So … what did you find out?”

Castiel looks up, hopeful and eager to tell Dean the news.  “Viable eggs exist, Dean … we would just have to find a surrogate.”

“Whaddya know … my body isn’t completely worthless after all,” Dean says sarcastically.

“What?  Dean, I _never_ said that you were –“ Castiel starts but Dean is sudden standing over him, hands braced on the chair’s armrests.

“No, Castiel, that’s _exactly_ what this little mission of yours tells me --- I can’t carry pups so what good am I?  Oh wait … I still have good eggs so it ain’t all for nothing … you can still carry on your precious Novak line!” Dean snarls. He pushes off the chair, turns and storms out of the office.

Castiel sits alone in the office for a long time before he has the strength to go back to the loft he shares with Dean.  He heard the Impala engine earlier so it isn’t a complete surprise to find their room in a state of disarray and most of Dean’s clothes gone.  He walks back to the kitchen, numb. On the island, he sees a piece of paper held down by a salt shaker.  Castiel’s hands shake as he picks it up to read.

_Don’t follow me.  Don’t call me.  Fuck you._

Castiel sits heavily on one of the kitchen stools.  It is dark when he hears someone coming up the stairs to the loft.  His heart lifts briefly until he sees the angry countenance of his older brother, Balthazar.  He sighs.  His day is getting better by the minute.

“I assume you’ve spoken to Gabriel,” Castiel says quietly.

“Bloody hell, Castiel … how the fuck could you do that to him?” Balthazar says, his voice rough.

“I thought he was merely being his usual stubborn self … I thought if I could just make him _see_ that he was still capable of bringing life into the world he would be happier,” Castiel says.

Balthazar helps himself to a beer from the fridge and hands one to his younger brother.  He stares at the countertop for a minute, formulating his reply.

“Castiel … when I found out I was sterile, it killed me.  I would have done anything to bear a pup.  I _wanted_ what you did to Dean … I wanted to know if there was even the slimmest possibility that my eggs could be fertilized by my Mate even if I didn’t carry the pup.” Balthazar pauses, clearing his throat.  “When they weren’t viable … I _knew_.  I knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that I would never be able to give my Mate children.  It was … well, for an Omega, that’s pretty much the worst-case-scenario.  When he left … it told me I wasn’t worth anything outside of my ability to bear pups or even to provide the genetic material for a pup to be started.  Do you blame Dean for being so adamant about not finding out?”

Castiel cannot stop the tears now.  “I just wanted … every time he sees a child he goes quiet.  It’s been three years and he is still so _sad_ , Balthazar.  I’ve asked him so many times to go through this procedure … so we would know. So we could move forward and look into adoption or egg donors or whatever is out there … I didn’t do it to prove he was worthless.”  Castiel groans as he realizes how this would look from Dean's perspective.  "I love him, Balthazar ... whether he can carry a pup isn't why I stay with him.  He's my _Mate_ ... I just couldn't stand by and watch him long for something he thinks he can never have."

“Castiel … Dean will never take the easy path to anything.  You _know_ this.  I can't speak for him, but from my own experience, the thought that your Mate might just leave if you can't carry on the bloodline is pretty fucking frightening."  Balthazar holds up his hand to forestall the protest.  "I know, Castiel ... I know you would never do that to Dean.  Somewhere in that Winchester brain of his, he knows it too ... or he did.  Right now, I have a feeling he thinks his world just ended because you proved to him that he isn't more than a womb and a wet hole to fuck."

Castiel growls in fierce denial of this.  "How could you think I would be that cruel?  Dean is ... Dean is _amazing_.  He's so much more than the sum of his parts.  I thought he knew ... I thought he understood."

"Did you _tell_ him that?  Repeatedly?  Again, Cassy, your Mate is amazing but he's also amazingly hard-headed and three years is hardly enough time for him to overcome a lifetime of less than stellar life experiences."  Balthazar says softly.

"Brother, what do I do now?" Castiel says.  Hunched over, Castiel looks about as sad and lost as Balthazar has ever seen him.

"Oh little brother, this is one problem you will have to fix on your own.  None of us can help you -- I will, however, flail Lucifer for helping you with this fucked up idea of yours.”  Balthazar replies sadly.  “Give him a few days.  He might at least listen then … but Cassy, you betrayed the only thing Dean Winchester has ever had that was all his -- his trust.  He might never forgive you for that.”

“God help me then …” Castiel replies.

* * *

Sam Winchester thinks that Castiel Novak has managed to do what several million dollars worth of bioware could not – he’s managed to break Dean.  Break his will, break his heart, and break his trust – Sam thinks that Castiel has completely crushed a man Sam believed was near-invincible.

Dean appeared in Sam’s doorway two nights ago.  He was drunk and he was grief-stricken.  Sam said, “Dean, what are you doing here?” Dean had responded by throwing up on his brother.

Now, Dean lies on Sam’s bed, curled into the fetal position.  He’s still crying.  Dean’s breath is coming in hitches and hiccups like a small child’s.  It’s so deep a grief, Sam wonders if it has a bottom.  He sits beside Dean and gently runs his fingers through his brother’s short hair.  Dean presses closer and Sam can see the tears sparkling on his cheeks.  Sam doesn’t say anything -- what on Earth could he possibly say?  Sam knows Dean can't be comforted right now anyway.

Sam’s phone rings and Dean goes very still and quiet.  Sam keeps one hand on his brother’s head and glances at the caller ID.  Balthazar.

“Hey,” Sam says lightly.  “How do you think, Balthazar?  You’re where?  I’ll be there in a sec,” Sam hangs up and looks down at Dean.  “It’s Balthazar.  He wants to see you … see how you’re doing … “ Dean shakes his head.  He hasn’t spoken since he arrived. Sam sighs.  “He wasn’t part of it, Dean.  And if anyone can understand, it’ll be him.”

Dean doesn’t respond.  Then he gives a one shoulder shrug.  Sam takes that as the most encouraging sign he’s seen yet.  He gets up slowly and walks to the front door.  Balthazar stands there, hands in pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.  He gives Sam a wan smile.  Now is not the time for sarcastic wit.

“He’s in the back bedroom … Balthazar … go easy with him.  I’ve never … I’ve _never_ seen Dean like this.  Not even those weeks after Crowley.” Sam says.

“I will, Sam.  Promise.” Balthazar says softly.

Balthazar goes to the back bedroom and sees Dean curled up with his back to the door.  He takes off his jacket, toes off his shoes and slides in behind Dean.  Dean freezes and shakes his head.  Balthazar just murmurs softly to him until Dean’s body relaxes and he begins to cry again.  Balthazar just holds him.  The irony that this is exactly what Castiel did to comfort Dean when they Mated does not escape Sam’s notice as he watches the pair.  He sighs and goes to get a quick nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:  
> Ordinary World - Duran Duran  
> Love of My LIfe - Queen  
> Breathe Me - Sia  
> Dust in the Wind - Kansas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean stares out the window of his room.  He doesn't really see anything, it's just something to do – some way to connect with the outside world even if he isn't actively participating.  He sees the light fade, the shadows lengthen and finally the darkness fall over everything.  Dean watches the street lights flicker on and he sees people he doesn't know walk the night.

Sam sits with him sometimes.  He doesn't say anything or try to move Dean from his seat by the window.  He just drags another chair over and props up his long legs and watches the world drift by. 

Dean is grateful that Sam remains silent and allows Dean to do the same.  Dean isn't sure what will happen if he speaks.  He hasn't talked for two weeks now.  Dean is scared if he says anything ... anything at all ... the quiet, calm existence he has now will shatter.  The thought terrifies him, so he stays quiet.

Dean moves in a triangle of bed, bathroom and window.  He performs the every day motions of brushing his teeth, showering and getting dressed.  He thinks that maybe one day he'll be able to move outside that triangle, but obviously today isn't that day.

Dean doesn't want to be here, watching the world spin past him.  He wants ... with everything in him ... to be with Castiel.  Dean wants to smell the Alpha's scent that reminds him of licorice.  He wants to run his hands through that mop of hair that never seems to stay in place.  He wants to look into those sky blue eyes and see himself reflected back in them.

_Why, Cas ... why did you break us?  God I was so happy with you ..._

Dean feels the tears begin to fall.  He hears it when Sam turns on the light and he feels it when his little brother wraps those beautiful long arms around him.  Dean doesn't pull away.  He just leans on Sam's shoulder and sobs. 

* * *

Castiel forces himself out of the bed he shared with Dean.  He does this every morning and he crawls back into it every night.  He puts on a mask every day and steps out into the world to interact with his brothers, with clients, with total strangers in the store.  Castiel's brothers know it's a front.  Castiel knows they keep surveillance on him ... just in case.  He doesn't see the reason ... if he was going to kill himself, no amount of careful monitoring would help.  His brothers know this, but according to Gabriel it makes them feel better, so he doesn't say anything.

Lucifer has been forced to endure Gabriel and Balthazar's silence and recrimination.  Castiel explains that Lucifer helped because Castiel begged as only a little brother can.  They will relent eventually but until then, Lucifer stays in the downtown office and doesn't visit the warehouse.  Castiel takes the blame for yet another fractured relationship to himself.

Castiel knows Balthazar visits Dean on a regular basis.  He wants nothing more than to pepper his older brother for every last detail but he doesn't.  Balthazar doesn't offer.

Most nights Castiel falls into an exhausted sleep wrapped around a pillow which sports one of Dean's tshirts left behind.  His Mate's scent is fading and Castiel doesn't think he will be able to sleep once it is gone for good.  He tries not to think about that every night when he whispers into the darkness.

“I never meant to hurt you.”

* * *

In the middle of the third week, Dean gets up and goes through his usual routine in silence.  He goes to sit in his chair by the window when he sees it.  A small piece of green glass lies on the seat.  Just an ordinary piece of glass from some old bottle ... nothing special. Dean puts it on the window sill and stares at it, watching the light play across it as the day passes.

The next morning when Dean wakes, he turns his head and his eyes track to the piece of glass.  He sees something beside it.  It's a piece of cobalt glass.  Dean swallows hard but the sudden lump in his throat won't go away.  He gets up and goes through his usual routine.  He goes into the kitchen and makes himself a bowl of cereal.

Sam sleepily wanders in and blurts, “Dean!”

Dean doesn't look up, he just eats his cereal.  Sam regards him for a moment, runs a hand over his face and goes to make coffee.  Dean finishes his cereal and puts everything in the dishwasher. Sam bites his lip to keep himself from saying anything that might shatter the moment.  Dean walks past him to go back to his room.  He pauses beside Sam and grips his little brother's arm tightly but doesn't look at him.

“Jerk,” Sam says hoarsely.

“Bitch,” Dean breaths.

Dean releases Sam's arm and goes back to his room.  He sits on the floor leaning back against the bed.  He doesn't say anything, just studies the pieces of glass from a different angle.  When night falls, Dean slowly gets up from the floor and walks back into the living room. Sam is sitting at the dining room table surrounded by files and books far thicker than any Dean _ever_ wants to read.  Sam looks up at his older brother with a hesitant expression.  Dean walks over and hugs Sam tightly.  He presses a kiss to his brother's shaggy hair. He leans in close to Sam's ear.

“I will deny that to the grave, little brother,” Dean whispers.  Sam huffs a laugh and Dean gives him an easy shove.  Sam is glad to have his brother back in some fashion.

Dean makes sandwiches for himself and Sam.  They eat in companionable silence.  Sam doesn't ask about the pieces of glass.  He knows Dean can track the licorice scent through the apartment as well as he can. 

* * *

It's been four weeks since Dean left and the shirt no longer has any scent left to it.  Castiel digs frantically through the dresser looking desperately for something ... anything ... that might have Dean's smell on it but everything has faded.  Disconsolate, Castiel goes back into the closet they shared.  As he opens the door, he catches the scent he has dreamt of for so long.  In front of him is a hanger with a green button-up shirt on it.  Castiel grabs it and presses it to his nose, inhaling deeply.  He sags to his knees clutching the shirt to himself.

He'd taken a chance and asked the question.  Castiel has his answer. 

 _Maybe_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

“Remind me why I’m here, Benny?” Dean asks out of the side of his mouth.

“Same reason as me, brother … it is considered socially polite to attend your teammate’s birthday party,” Benny drawls in response.  He eyes the mullet-haired Beta.  “But darlin’, that boy _personifies_ all things redneck … my how far the South has fallen.”

Dean laughs at Benny’s mournful declaration.  He’s come to enjoy Benny’s company lately.  With no new retrievals over the last month, Dean’s had time to catch up on work that piled up while he was … away.  Benny has proven to be rather adept at car repair himself so Dean welcomes the extra set of hands. It keeps him from thinking too much about other matters.  Dean pushes the knowledge that one Novak is absent from tonight’s gathering to the back of his mind.

“You gonna help me put that new engine in Bobby’s Chevelle?” Dean asks over the din in the bar.

“Only if you're buyin' tomorrow night,” Benny responds.  His blue eyes spark over an easy grin and Dean finds himself feeling a little warm.

Clearing his throat, Dean nods and waves the waitress over to settle up.  She smiles at Dean’s broad grin and his casual wink.  Benny chuckles when she walks off, a little extra swing in her hips.

“The things you do to the ladies, brother,” Benny observes.

Dean rolls his eyes.  “Yeah … it’s a gift.”

Dean looks over to where Ash is sitting with Balthazar on one side and Gabriel on the other.  There are shots lined up in front of them all and Dean knows the night is about to take a downward turn.  He shakes his head and looks over at Benny.  “You ‘bout ready to blow this place?”

Benny nods.  He sees the drinking contest about to get underway.  “Yeah … that don’t bode well does it?”

“Nope,” Dean agrees.  He walks over and makes his good-bye’s.  Ash gives him a drunken hug and Dean fixes Lucifer with a glare.  “Make sure they all get home alive, huh?”

Lucifer, who never drinks, nods with a faint smile.  Dean has forgiven him his part in … other matters … and they’ve resumed a normal working relationship.  Dean waves farewell to his brother who is now chatting up the waitress and he leaves.

* * *

The ride back to Sam’s apartment is quiet but not awkwardly so – Dean appreciates Benny’s more quiet nature.  It means he doesn’t have to make small talk while they work in the garage.  The conversation naturally flows when it does occur and Dean likes not having to force anything.  Tonight, he just hums to “Fool in the Rain” and drives. 

Dean parks the Impala and grins over at Benny, fully intending to tell him not to be late tomorrow since installing the new engine is going to take a while.  When he meets Benny’s eyes, his mouth goes dry.  He wonders how the hell he ever missed how handsome the southerner is … that thought is followed by a wave of guilt.  He blinks and realizes Benny isn’t looking away.

“Darlin’ you have got to be the prettiest thing I’ve seen in a _long_ time,” Benny’s drawl goes straight to Dean’s cock.

Dean swallows hard.  He’s Mated.  And if he lets himself think about it, he loves his Mate even after everything.  Right now, however, Dean doesn’t want to think.  He leans forward slowly; almost afraid one of them is going to come to his senses.  Benny doesn’t pull back.  Instead, he growls.

That’s all it takes to send Dean scooting across the seat to press his lips to Benny’s.  The next few minutes are spent in a desperate exploration of each other’s mouths. Benny’s beard rubs against Dean’s skin and they break apart for a second.

“Darlin’ … I ain’t about comin’ between you and …”

“Don’t,” Dean gasps.  “Just don’t … I want this … hell, I _need_ this.  Sam won’t be back till late … “

Benny has a brief moment of lucidity where he thinks it’s a very bad idea to fuck the bosses Mate but when Dean kisses him again he pretty much decides he doesn’t care.

Dean forces himself to get out of the car.  His blood is hot and he runs for the apartment.  The growl he hears tells Dean that he’s sparked the Alpha response in Benny and he better get the hell in the door before he gets fucked in the hallway.  Dean can smell his own arousal as he fumbles with the keys.  He barely has time to make it inside and head for the bedroom before Benny hits the door jamb.  Dean hears the front door slam and then Benny is in the room with him.

When Dean broke into a run, Benny lost whatever hold he had on coherent thought.  His Alpha blood told him the Omega had to be run to ground and that’s exactly what he does.  He follows Dean’s maddening scent into the apartment and then to the bedroom.  Dean ducks around him to close the door and Benny slams him up against it before Dean can turn around.  Benny growls at the whine that forces from Dean.

“Sweet merciful gods, darlin’ … you smell like heaven …” Benny says as he pins Dean with one hand on the back of his neck.

Dean can barely think over the blood thrumming in his veins.  It was never like this with Castiel even when his Mate let his Alpha instincts rule his actions.  Benny wants him – simple physical attraction.  Dean feels Benny working his jeans open and he whines again.  The Alpha releases his grip and Dean frantically tears at his own belt and jeans, toeing off his shoes and socks before shrugging his t-shirt off and pulling Benny’s off too.  Naked, they stumble toward the bed and fall onto it.  Benny looks down at Dean who is using every trick he ever learned to push the Alpha over the edge. 

Benny was married once to an Omega.  He knows that the submission instinct runs deep and once Dean truly gives over to it, he won’t deny Benny anything.  Benny dips to suck at the tender skin at the hollow of Dean’s throat and is rewarded with a low wanton moan. 

“Mmm … just like that, darlin’ …” Benny says as he moves to another spot to nip and suck.  Another moan.  “Damn … you are a _sweet_ one, Dean.”

Dean shudders underneath Benny.  He can’t help it – the Alpha knows exactly what buttons to push and Dean is speeding rapidly toward total submission.  He’s wet and he’s ready to take the Alpha, but Benny hasn’t made any advance toward that end. 

“Dammit, Benny … don’t tease … “ Dean growls.

Benny chuckles and the sound makes Dean’s hips buck up.  “Easy, darlin’ … this ain’t a rut and I ain’t that kinda Alpha.”

Dean gasps when Benny sucks on one nipple.  Great … he’s managed to find the _other_ polite-in-bed Alpha.  Dean gives a rueful chuckle that Benny covers with a kiss and a grind of hips.  Dean’s groan tells Benny the Omega is getting close.  He smiles.

“Tell me what you want, darlin’,” Benny whispers.

Dean hears the command beneath the simple request and a tendril of fear moves into his chest. He responds anyway because he can’t disobey the Alpha.

“Fuck me … want you to fuck me,” Dean hisses.

“Roll over, sweetness … gonna make this good for you,” Benny says, his voice has deepened with arousal and Dean’s Omega brain is firing off pleasure spikes every time he talks.

Dean willingly assumes the position, but something isn’t right.  He’s starting to feel fear where there should only be heat and lust.  As Benny kisses down his spine, Dean knows he should be pushing back to entice the Alpha to enter him.  Instead, he begins to tremble. 

Benny is lost in a haze of desire as he positions himself to enter Dean.  He’s wanted the Omega practically since the day he saw him in Azazel’s office tied to the wall.  Benny’s no angel.  He will easily admit he loves to drive Omegas into complete submission.  What Benny won’t do is force an unwilling Omega … and Dean’s scent has changed to just that – bitter and acrid.  Benny blinks rapidly and pulls back as the fire raging in his blood is suddenly dampened.  He shakes his head to clear it and frowns at Dean who has collapsed on his stomach and lies there, trembling.

“Fuck,” Dean says, fist smacking into the mattress.  He turns over and takes a deep breath.  “Don’t stop … I can –“

Benny sighs and regards Dean regretfully.

“Ain’t gonna happen, darlin’ … no matter how much either of us wants it.”

“What?  No … just give me a –“

“Dean,” Benny says tightly.  Dean falls silent.  “It ain’t gonna happen.”

Dean pushes to a sitting position.  He can’t believe that just moments ago all he wanted was Benny inside him and to hell with everything.  Now, with the lust burned away he realizes what he was about to do.  It’s confusing.

“Why?”

Benny has pulled on his jeans.  He tosses Dean his boxers and sits down on the bed while the Omega covers up however slightly.  “Darlin’, you’re _Mated_.  That’s it in a nutshell … your body ain’t gonna let another Alpha take you without a fight.  I ain’t that kinda Alpha.”

Dean gives a crooked smile.  “So you said.  But why did we get this far?”

“You been away from Castiel long enough your body is gettin’ confused.  Happened to my wife a time or two when we was on the outs … it’s what got her killed.” 

Dean knows her death is what got Benny into this work.  He runs his hand through his hair with a sigh.   “So what now?”

“Now, I get dressed and go home, darlin’ before I threaten your virtue again,” Benny says with a grin.

“I’m sorry … for all this …” Dean gestures at their discarded clothes and the scent that lingers in the air.

Benny pulls on his t-shirt and sits down closer to Dean.  He leans in and kisses Dean – no heat just slow and enjoyable.  Dean deepens the kiss and Benny pulls back with a chuckle.

“Easy darlin’ … don’t start what you can’t finish,” Benny’s accent is thicker when he’s aroused.

“Little late for that,” Dean says with a blush.

Benny tips Dean’s chin up.  “Darlin’, you are sweet and if that Mate of yours ever lets you go, you come look me up.  But I don’t think either one of you wants that.”

“Yeah, right,” Dean snorts.

Benny meets Dean’s eyes.  “Dean, your body knows what it wants and that’s Castiel.  Yeah, he mighta done something pretty dumb … but he did it outta love for you, Dean.  You know it as sure as we are here in this room _talking_ instead of _fucking_.  You just don’t wanna admit it.”

Dean laughs and gives Benny a quick, gentle kiss.

“Go home, Benny.  You’re still gonna help me put that engine in tomorrow,” Dean warns.

Benny stands and smiles down at the Omega with the fetching green eyes.  “Yeah, brother, I’ll be there.”

Dean walks Benny to the door and they share one last kiss.  Benny sighs.

“Damn, darlin’, if you just ain’t the prettiest.”

Dean blushes and shoves Benny out the open door.  “Get out of here … and I’m not _pretty_!”

Benny laughs and walks down the hall knowing Dean is watching.  He thinks a long cold shower is in his future.  Benny pauses when he sees Castiel coming up the stairs to the apartment.  He nods and keeps going, but decides he can’t leave it like that so he stops at the bottom of the stairs.  Castiel has scented Dean on the man … the scent Dean gives off when he is aroused and his heart tightens in his chest.

Benny looks up at the stricken Alpha.  “He’s worth whatever you gotta do to get him back, Castiel.”

“I – thank you.” Castiel replies. 

Benny nods and walks to his truck.  Castiel completes the long walk to Dean’s apartment and rings the doorbell with a lump in his throat the size of a grapefruit.  Dean answers cheerfully.

“What … back for more – Cas?” Dean stutters as he realizes his Mate is standing in front of him.

The riot of scent in the apartment is making Castiel dizzy.  He can scent Dean’s arousal and what he now knows is Benny’s.  Castiel looks helplessly at Dean.  He has no idea if his Mate has cheated on him … Castiel isn’t even sure he has a _right_ to know.  He understands – in fact, it’s blindingly clear – what it means to _want_ to know the answer to a question but at the same time be so terrified of what that answer might be.

Dean can almost hear the questions that have to be firing in Castiel’s brain.  With his Mate right in front of him, closer than he’s been in weeks, Dean feels a pull unlike any other.  Even the overwhelming _want_ he felt with Benny earlier is nothing compared to the _yearning_ in his cells now.

_Benny was right,_ Dean decides.  _My body knows what it wants and I’m not gonna argue tonight._

Dean grabs Castiel by the front of his ever-rumpled shirt and pulls him into the apartment and into a kiss.  He feels his Mate groan as their mouths open to each other.  Dean whimpers in spite of his intention of staying in control.  The taste of his Mate is an elixir he doesn’t ever want to lose again.  He doesn’t remember getting to the bedroom.  He doesn’t remember when Castiel got undressed.  Dean’s next coherent thought is his Mate sliding into him.

Castiel nearly comes just from the heat of Dean’s body.  He looks down and his Mate is watching him with his beautiful green eyes, now dark with desire.  He rocks slowly into Dean and is fascinated by the way Dean’s face shifts.  His eyes slide shut and he bites at his lower lip while arching his neck up – exposing the throat.  Castiel can’t stop the growl that escapes when he sees the marks Benny left and Dean’s eyes fly open. 

“No … nothing happened, Cas … I swear … nothing happened … please …” Dean stammers.  Earlier he would have said he didn’t care what Castiel thought – his Mate deserves a few sleepless nights.  Now, with Castiel inside him, Dean feels so perfectly complete it’s raw terror that surfaces when he realizes Castiel might assume the worst and leave.

Castiel soothes his Mate with a soft kiss.  “I know, Dean … I know,”

“How --- “

“I know you,” Castiel says and realizes he means it.  Even had he not run into Benny, Castiel knows he would believe Dean’s words now.  He kisses Dean again, their bodies moving in a familiar rhythm as if they’d never been apart.

Dean opens his mouth to respond to Castiel’s trusting words but his Mate starts to move again and talking is highly overrated.  Instead, Dean gasps and bares his throat again.  Castiel bites gently over Dean’s windpipe and thrills at the high whine his Mate releases.

“P-please … C-Cas … Alpha … “ Dean moans, wrapping his legs around Castiel to try and pull his Mate even deeper into his body.

Castiel drives himself hilt deep into Dean as he comes and he instinctually bites down on the join between shoulder and neck.  It’s a claiming mark and Castiel never wanted to mar his Mate’s perfect skin.  Now, however, Castiel is done pretending he’s not an Alpha madly in love with his Mate and frighteningly possessive of said Mate.

Dean had thought he would never want an Alpha to mark him but as Castiel’s teeth break skin, the sharp pain gives way to a feeling of _rightness_.  He belongs with Castiel … the past weeks seem like a bad memory in the wake of the overwhelming love he feels for his Mate right now.  He _wants_ that mark and he whimpers when Castiel releases him but then his Mate is stroking him and Dean loses pretty much every thought in his head to a white-hot climax.

* * *

Sam comes home in the early hours of the morning, still buzzed and very grateful he’s off tomorrow.  He intends to sleep until noon.

The minute he opens the door, the miasma of scent hits him and he clamps his hand over his nose and mouth.  He picked up two distinct Alpha scents in addition to his brother.  Sam decides he simply does not want to know.  He walks into his bedroom and closes the door.  He sincerely hopes one of those Alphas was Castiel and Dean is moving out again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean hurts.  Breathing hurts.  Lying still hurts.  He tries to sit up and finds that he can’t – his arms are restrained.  Panic sets in … memories of other restraints start pushing their way to the surface.  Dean opens his mouth to scream and suddenly has the horrible sensation of something snaking its way down his throat.  After that, it’s all a blur of light burning into his eyes and voices exhorting him to calm the fuck down.  Dean sees Sam leaning over him with that hated worried/scared/pained look.  Dean sees someone moving behind Sam and then a feeling of warmth steals over him – he’s been sedated.  Struggling to keep his eyes open, all Dean can think is, _Where’s Cas?_

* * *

Sam sighs once Dean’s body relaxes and sinks back into the hospital bed.  It’s been three days.  Three awful days of keeping vigil – Sam is so tired he barely remembers a time when he had any energy at all.  The younger Winchester drops heavily into the chair beside Dean’s bed and leans his head back, closing his eyes briefly.  He opens them again with a start when a hand gently squeezes his shoulder.

“Wha – who – Balthazar?” Sam’s brain slowly catches up to the rest of him.

The Novak smiles down at Sam.  “Hello, Sam … time for you to lie down.  I’ll stay with Dean.”

Sam shakes his head.  “No … no I need to be here if he – “

Balthazar sighs.  “Sam, the other bed is _right there_.  It’s not like I’m sending you to outer Mongolia.  Go lie down and get some rest.  You’ve been in that chair so long it’s a wonder you can stand upright any longer.  Go,” Balthazar shoves Sam toward the empty hospital bed next to Dean’s. 

“What if they need the – “ Sam tries to protest.

“Sam, darling, this entire _wing_ is named after my family … I think they’ll bend a few rules.  Now lie down or I will _make_ you lie down – do not try me.” Balthazar’s gentle smile belies the gruffness in his voice but Sam knows the Novak brother is perfectly capable of making good his threat.

“How’s Castiel?” Sam asks before he stretches out on the bed.

Balthazar shakes his head.  “No change … Lucifer woke up for a while this morning.  He growled at everyone so we assume he will recover fully.”

Sam huffs a tired laugh.  “I’m _not_ going to do wheelchair duty.”  Both of Lucifer’s legs are broken and the Alpha was prickly enough before the accident – Sam has little doubt he will be insufferable until he is independent again.

Balthazar seems to read his thoughts and smiles sadly.  “As if your brother will be much better once he regains consciousness?”

Sam concedes the point before easing himself down onto the bed.  He’s asleep before he gets both legs up.  Balthazar rolls his eyes and manages to manhandle the younger Winchester fully onto the bed before drawing the curtain that separates the two.  He chuckles when the snores start a moment later.

The Omega turns back to Dean.  “Now as for _you_ , you contrary bastard – “ Balthazar leans in close to Dean’s ear.  “My little brother _needs_  you … so I advise you wake up and soon.  I _will_ send Gabriel in here … maybe Lucifer, although I suppose I’ll have to wait until he can at least manage crutches … Lord, I am not looking forward to _that._ ”

Balthazar sits down still muttering to himself.  He pulls his ever present iPad out and pulls up the program that Ash loaded last night.  It allows him to keep an eye on Castiel’s monitors.  He knows Gabriel is keeping the same vigil Sam but he likes to keep his finger on everyone’s pulse – so to speak.  Settling back, Balthazar drifts off to the steady beeping of Dean’s heart monitor.

* * *

Dean drifts.  He can hear muffled sounds but nothing clear.  It reminds him of being underwater.  Dean hears a deep rumble that has to be Sam and then a quick, clipped vibration that must be Balthazar.  The bass growl he wants to hear never appears and Dean trembles. 

_Cas … where are you?_

Dean feels a cold fear building in his chest.  Dean knows only something serious would keep Castiel from being at his side -- they’d have to tranq his Mate’s ass and drag him out of the room otherwise.  Another tremor.  Dean wants answers but he can’t seem to prevent himself from panicking whenever he wakes up.  Time to remedy that – time to wake up and find out what the hell is going on.

Dean pushes through the fog that fills his brain, moving toward a pale light that resolves itself into blurred shadows and shapes.  He pauses, already exhausted.  Dean can feel the pain filtering back into his awareness.  He accepts it and continues to push. 

 _I’m comin’, Cas – don’t you do anything stupid like die before I wake up._ Dean feels an empty pain at the thought of never seeing his Mate again.  He shakes slightly and he hears the fear in his thoughts.  _Dammit, Cas, I mean it – I just fucking got you back … you don’t get to leave yet.  Please.  Not yet._

Dean pushes harder against the thin membrane keeping him from waking up.  Whatever they shot him full of is doing its job too well … he can’t seem to break out of this half-way there spot.  Dean tries to regroup his strength, but he feels the pain more sharply now and it saps his energy.  For a moment, Dean falters – then he hears something … it’s a voice, but it’s closer – clearer than the other sounds have been – he hears the accent and knows it’s Balthazar.

_“ … as for you, you contrary bastard – my little brother needs  you … so I advise you wake up and soon …”_

Dean snarls.   _Fuck this … I’m gonna wake up and I’m gonna wake up now_!

* * *

Balthazar nearly falls out of his chair when Dean wakes up with a choking gasp, his heart monitor beeping wildly.  He jumps upright, his iPad clattering to the floor.  Balthazar moves to frame Dean’s head with his hands, trying to calm the Omega.  Dean’s hazel-green eyes are wide and bordering on hysteria.  Balthazar registers Sam scrambling behind him but he doesn’t take his gaze off Dean’s face.

“Alright … alright … Dean – Dean you’ve got to focus – the doctor is going to be here in a minute and if you aren’t calm they will just sedate you again … get it under control, Winchester,” Balthazar says softly but his tone does not leave much room for debate.

Dean nods and squeezes his eyes shut.  Sam watches as his brother’s hands clench into fists and he fights his body’s instinct to gag against the obstruction in his throat.  Just as the tension ebbs out of Dean’s spine, the doctor arrives with a nurse in his wake.  He moves Balthazar and Sam aside to begin his assessment.

Dean plays memories of Castiel in his head to fight back the panic that threatens to take over.  Cas first thing in the morning when his hair is at its wildest … Cas sneaking up on him when he’s working under a car … Cas holding him after a nightmare … Cas’ lips on his … Cas’ body against his …

“Well at least we know his circulation is just fine,” Balthazar says dryly. 

Sam groans.  “Really, Dean?”

Dean opens his eyes and shrugs but he still blushes a little.  Getting a hard-on as a relaxation technique is probably not on any accredited yoga-master’s curriculum.  Still … whatever works …

The doctor is less than amused, but Dean’s vitals have gradually dropped to acceptable levels.  “Good to see you’re back, Mr. Winchester.  Your lung isn’t back to full capacity yet so I want the respirator tube to remain in place, do you understand?”

Dean nods, then winces.  The doctor makes a non-committal noise and turns to the nurse, murmuring orders.  Dean looks to Balthazar who makes a gentling motion.  The doctor gives the usual “stay calm and quiet and don’t do anything stupid like try to get out of bed” speech and leaves.  The nurse moves to Dean’s IV and uncaps a syringe.  Dean can’t help it … he whimpers.  The nurse smiles kindly down at him.

“It’s just to help with the pain … not another sedative,” she explains.

Dean feels a welcome numbness move through his body.  He knows from long experience with various narcotics that he’ll be high as a kite but conscious.  He feels the euphoria following the numbness and a lazy smile drifts across his face.  The nurse smiles.  “There … better?”

Dean nods although his head feels like it’s full of sand.  The nurse leaves and Balthazar and Sam move to his side.  Dean grins at Sam who laughs softly.  “Flyin’ high, eh, Dean?”

Dean nods again but then he remembers _why_ he wanted to be awake and he frowns.  Balthazar cocks an eyebrow when Dean glares at Sam.  He realizes what Dean wants.

“You want to know about Cassy, don’t you?”

Dean turns his head to Balthazar with great effort.  He nods, struggling to keep the rational, thinking part of his brain awake and aware.

_God, I feel good … what was that shit?_

“Focus, Dean,” Balthazar says, snapping his fingers in Dean’s face.  Dean blinks and frowns. Balthazar decides to explain quickly.  “Castiel is in a coma – you, he and Lucifer were on retrieval.  Roman’s men rigged the building with demolition explosives … they brought it down around your ears.”

Dean suddenly remembers a loud roaring sound like a thousand claps of thunder … he remembers the stunned expression on his Mate’s face before everything disappeared in dust and debris.  Dean fights the wave of calm that the drug is sending over him.  He has to feel this … he has to stay aware …

_Fuck … why am I worried again?  Cas ?  Cas is hurt … wait … that’s … Cas is hurt … my Mate is hurt … oh God … Cas …_

Balthazar watches Dean fighting the pain-killer’s effect and sees when what he said finally registers.  Dean’s eyes fill with tears and he is staring so hard Balthazar doesn’t know how his eyes are still in his head.  Sam begins to card his fingers through Dean’s hair … a familiar comfort from their childhood.  Tears begin to run down Dean’s face.  Balthazar _tsks._

“Oh don't start the waterworks ... you have enough weapons at your disposal without making those pretty eyes all teary,” Balthazar says, gently rubbing a thumb along Dean's cheek.  Dean sees his Mate's older brother blinking his own eyes rapidly which does nothing to reassure him.  He looks desperately at the man and squeezes his hand as hard as he can. “I know, I know ... it’s been three days since you were airlifted here.  Lucifer will be fine … he just had a few broken bones.”

What no one is telling him is Castiel’s full condition and that's about to send Dean into orbit.  He can't decide if he wants to have a psychotic episode or just rip every tube out of his body and go find his Mate himself.  That is, if he can move with the heavy lethargic syrup flowing through his veins at the moment.  Sam, fortunately, recognizes this state in his brother and he squeezes Dean's hand hard. 

“They ... it ... they were going to stop the search when the debris pile became too unstable to be safe.  _You're_ here because you refused to go when they ordered everyone the hell out,” Sam says with a choked laugh.  “You stepped onto a pile of brick covering a void …. your head hit the edge of the hole on the way down ... and because you're you ... you damn near landed on them.  They were near the old locker room and we think they pulled over a few of the lockers as a shield.  It's probably the only reason they're still alive.”  Sam inhales sharply.  “Castiel’s got internal injuries and head trauma … they had to operate right away to ease the brain swelling and they don’t know … how extensive the damage is … “

Dean is caught between the calming effect of the pain-killer and the desire to start screaming.  Balthazar removes the restraints and Dean’s hand instinctively goes up to the Mark.  He runs his fingers over the familiar ridges and dips of the bite that Castiel gave him when they got back together. 

He never thought it of himself, but Dean loves having that obvious sign that he is claimed.  Sam complains that he goes shirtless _way_ too often now just to display it.  Dean ignores him because when Castiel kisses the Mark, it’s all Dean can do not to throw his Mate down wherever they happen to be. The weeks before the retrieval were better than any honeymoon – he couldn’t stop making physical contact with Castiel whenever they were near one another.  It wasn’t sexual – well, not _all_ of it – Dean remembers just needing to reassure himself that his Mate was really there.  They both tested the trust between them and it will be a while before the wounds heal.  To lose him now … Dean can’t even make himself finish the thought.

Balthazar sees the stricken look on Dean’s face and knows the Omega is staring down the barrel of a gun even worse than just a Mate leaving.  A Mate _dying_?  That’s a hell Balthazar wouldn’t wish on anyone – Alpha, Beta or Omega.  It’s a statistical fact that most truly bonded Mates left behind die not long after.  Balthazar thinks Castiel’s death would be the one event that Dean would not fight back from. 

He’s watched the pair since they dealt with Castiel’s betrayal and Dean’s close-call with Benny.  Dean walks around in a happy daze and it’s amusing to watch.  He’s still the same sarcastic, headstrong, macho idiot that they all know and love but hiding behind all the testosterone is something new.  It’s Dean truly, madly, deeply in love with his Mate.  Dean has always had a certain child-like excitement when confronted with something he considers “awesome”.  Apparently, Balthazar muses, Castiel was the most “awesome” thing to ever wander into the elder Winchester’s life.  No, if Castiel doesn’t survive, there won’t be anything anyone can do – Dean will follow his Mate out of this life one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

"Hello, Dean."

Dean wakes up with a jerk. It's several moments before his brain and body remember where he is and why. He sighs. He hates that particular dream. In it, he's looking for his Mate only to have him appear behind him in that completely silent way of his. He speaks and Dean jumps -- only to wake up in his bed.

Stretching, Dean slides out of bed and pads across the hardwood floor to the hospital bed on the other side of the room. It's a path he knows well even in the dark. He gently brushes Castiel's hair back and kisses his Mate's forehead.

"Ya know, you could just wake up _here_ and scare the hell out of me instead of showing up in my dreams all the time," Dean whispers. The room is silent save for the soft hum and beep of the various medical monitors. "Yeah, I figured you're gonna stay stubborn about that. Budge over, babe."

As he has done almost everytime this particular nightmare awakens him, Dean climbs into the hospital bed beside his Mate and curls up next to the motionless body. Castiel was moved to the main Novak house about two weeks ago. He has a nurse that comes in daily to attend to all the minutiae required to keep a human body clean and maintained.

Dean refuses to consider what some are beginning to think is inevitable. Gabriel breached the topic once. Once. Dean doesn't think they'll bring it up again. Since Castiel gave him rights to make medical decisions on his behalf, it's entirely Dean's call. Dean doesn't intend to give up. Castiel's brain is still working ... it's just that no one knows if _Castiel_ is still in there. Dean believes he is ... it might be just blind love, but Dean _knows_ his Mate is there. If he wasn't, Dean's fully convinced he would know.

Fortunately, the Novak brothers are willing to leave things as they are for now. Dean was prepared for a lot of hospital food and sitting in uncomfortable chairs -- he didn't think it was all that funny when they laughed at him. Then Balthazar brought him to the main house and showed him the room set up for Castiel and Dean -- well, basically it's an entire suite. Sam was even stunned -- it's bigger than anywhere the Winchester boys have lived. The master bedroom is where Castiel's bed is now with room left over for a queen-size bed for Dean. Money fixes everything, Dean thinks.

On nights like these, when he's curled up against his Mate, Dean feels the lonliness the most.

"Not sure what you're doing in there, Cas, but could you do it out here, with me? I miss you so much, babe," Dean whispers to Castiel. "I need you ... I need my Mate ... please wake up, Cas. Please."

* * *

Dean stands in the lobby of the Harvelle & Turner law firm.  Sam wants to show off his new office to his big brother.  When Dean sees the familiar tall frame come around the corner wearing a suit Dean knows did _not_ come off a rack, he gives a low whistle.

“Lookin' good, Sammy,” Dean says with a grin.

Sam spins on his heel, showing off.  “I've got two bespoke suits in the closet and one on order – Jo said I needed to look the part,” Sam explains.

Jo Harvelle is one of the partners in the firm and she's been something of a mentor to Sam. In the past three years, Sam has blossomed under her tutelage.  He's one of their most valuable junior lawyers.  Dean thinks they need a night out -- just the Winchester brothers. It's been too long since they were just Dean and Sammy hanging out. Dean will mention it before he leaves.

“Well, get a move on, Sammy, I gotta go into the shop today and finish the paint job on Gabriel's 'vette,” Dean says.

“Another one?  I swear, he changes the color on that thing every other week,” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, well, his name is the one on the check I cash, so guess he gets what he wants.”

Sam laughs and introduces Dean to the different staff members and a few of the lawyers.  Each one is a specialist in one area of the law and all of them helped Sam and a few other newbies prepare for the bar exam.  They reach Sam's office and Dean chuckles as he walks into the plush room.  Comparatively speaking, the office is small but Dean doesn't care – his Sammy has _arrived_. Dean instantly becomes fascinated with the inlay work on Sam's desk.  He runs a craftsman's fingers along the handcrafted wood.

“Sammy ... this is ... this must have cost a ... Sam?” Dean looks up because Sam is making a soft growling noise.

“Dean ... can you _smell_ that?” Sam whispers, walking like a sleepwalker toward the door.

Dean sniffs and is suddenly moving to close the office door and lock it behind him. “Whoa, Sammy ... easy does it,” Dean says gently.

Sam looks at his brother.  His pupils are dilated and his chest is expanding like he can't inhale deeply enough to drown in the scent driving him half-crazy.  Dean plants his hand in the center of Sam's chest and stops his forward motion.

“Sam ... Sammy look at me ... dammit, Sam!” Dean snaps when Sam tries to shove his older brother away from the door.

“D-dean, get out of my way ... I gotta – I gotta ...” Sam stammers helplessly.

Dean regards his brother sympathetically.  “Yeah, I know what you gotta do, kid – I really do.  Look at me, Sam – she's feelin' this too and she doesn't know you from Adam, ok?  You've got to get control or you're going to scare her.”

Dean scented a female Omega nearby and Sam's scent has gone into overdrive so it's nothing less than a Mating.  Dean stays calm and talks softly to Sam.  If Sam can maintain his control, the Mating will be so much easier.  He remembers what he's seen Balthazar do for some of the Omegas they've helped over the past few years.

“Sammy ... you're the Alpha – she's going to be looking to you to lead this dance, ok?” Dean says quietly.

Sam looks at Dean again and nods, his eyes are unfocused but he doesn't look quite as manic as before.  Dean lowers his hand and Sam blinks as if he just woke up.

“Dean? What -- “ Sam shakes his head.  He feels hot – very, very hot. Whatever is outside that door, Sam wants it with every cell in his body.  “What do I do?”

“Take a deep breath, baby brother.  I know I didn't raise a brute, so you listen and you listen good, kid – she's your Mate, Sam.  Focus on that ... what do you want to do?”

Sam looks at Dean in disbelief.  His brother rolls his eyes. 

“ _Other_ than that, Sam!” Dean says in exasperation.  “Think about her, 'kay?  Think about what you want ... what's your brain telling you to do?” Sam frowns but then looks at Dean with wide eyes.

“P-protect ... provide ... Dean--- I don't want to hurt her!”

“That's my Sammy ... focus on that – focus on how much you want to take care of her, okay?  The other stuff will happen regardless – it's up to you to make sure she knows you'll be good to her.” Dean says softly.  He remembers exactly how gentle and patient Castiel was during their Mating and while he doesn't want to linger overlong on his brother having sex, Dean knows Sam can show the same consideration.

Sam's gaze is clear and focused now – the Alpha is taking control of the situation.  Taking a deep breath and straightening his suit, he nods to Dean who opens the office door slowly.  He's braced to tackle Sam if he looks about to lose control.  Sam simply strides out into the hallway and glances around ... one of the paralegals points toward Jo Harvelle's office and he heads directly to it.  Through the glass wall, Sam sees Jo with her arms around a young blonde woman.  Jo meets his gaze over the girl's shoulder and when she sees him nod, she gently urges the Omega to turn around.

Sam's breath freezes in his lungs when pale blue eyes meet his ... he opens the office door slowly and says, “Hi ... I'm Sam ...”

The girl is shaking but she gives a nervous smile and says, “I'm ... Jessica ... everyone calls me Jess ...”

Sam holds out his arm and after a quick look at Jo, who nods, Jess takes it.  He covers her hand with his and gives her his best adorable Sammy smile. The shaking stops.  Sam looks at Jo who sighs.

“Go ... I'll reassign your cases, Winchester.”

Sam leads Jess toward the elevator.  He tears his eyes away from her to look over at his brother who is leaning against the door of Sam's office.  Jess glances over shyly.  Dean gives her _his_ best smile which makes hers widen.  She looks up to Sam.

“My brother, Dean ... I'll introduce you two later,” Sam says with a grin.  He looks back toward Dean.  “Thanks, jerk.”

“Anytime, bitch,” Dean replies.

* * *

Dean leaves the office after learning who the girl was -- it's highly unusual to see an office employing Omegas.  However, since they work almost exclusively for the Novaks, he really shouldn't be surprised.  Her name is Jessica Moore and she'd only been hired yesterday -- Sam was in court all day so they hadn't crossed paths.  Dean grins to himself knowing he's going to be able to harrass Sam for _years_ on this.  Unlocking Baby, Dean settles into the Impala, calls Balthazar and fills him in on what happened.  The Novak chuckles. 

“Ah, little Sammy leaving the nest ... I'm so proud,” Balthazar quips. “The Winchester brothers certainly don't waste time, do they?”

“Yeah, whatever ... another mouth to feed,” Dean says, but he's truly happy for Sam.  “I'll be to the shop later ... I need to go see Cas ... tell him the good news.”

There is a pause on the other end of the line but then Balthazar says, “Of course, Dean.  Give him my love while you're there.”

“Yep,” Dean says and ends the call.  He knows Balthazar thinks he's clinging to false hope but he doesn't care.

* * *

“So then he walks out all smooth ... like he does this everyday or somethin',” Dean sits holding Castiel's hand and tells him about Sam's Mating.  He sighs and presses his lips to the palm of his Mate's hand.  It's smooth from weeks of non-use.  For the first time in several weeks, Dean feels tears threatening. He sniffles and wipes angrily at his eyes.  “No chick-flick moments, Cas.  By the way, Balthazar sends his love.”

Getting up, Dean turns to head out and get to the warehouse.  He's lost in his own misery so he almost misses the faint grunt behind him.  Dean freezes in place, afraid to turn around and ruin the illusion.  He hears the sound again and he can't run back to the bed fast enough. The nurse is already up, checking the monitors.  Leaning over the bed Dean finds himself looking into the bluest eyes in the world – right now they are confused and afraid, but they are open and that's all Dean needs to see.

"Hey, Cas."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean groans in his sleep.  His muscles twitch restlessly and he murmurs something unintelligible.  A hand presses down on Dean's hair and begins a clumsy stroking.  He groans again, his eyes moving rapidly behind closed lids.  The hand's movements speed up a little and gradually Dean relaxes back into a deeper sleep away from the nightmare that taunts him.

Castiel lays back against the pillows.  Dean curls next to him with his head lying on Castiel's chest.  It is a comfortable weight and Castiel doesn't mind it.  He wishes he could remember more about the man who sleeps beside him but everything seems to be hiding behind a wall that Castiel can't penetrate.  He knows Dean and he knows Dean means something to him.  He can remember one other person on a daily basis – Balthazar.  Castiel can't say his name yet, but “Bal” seems to suffice for now.  There are other people he sees frequently, but their names are nothing more than sounds to him.  Castiel wants the names to _mean_ something. These are people he shares his life with and he can not remember any of them.  Castiel sees the hurt in their eyes when he finds only a blank space in his mind where their names and who they are to him should be.  He wishes he didn't cause them such pain, but they continue to visit and he continues to try to recall who they are every day.

The only thing that keeps him from despairing completely lies next to him.  Dean.  Dean means warmth and safety.  Castiel learned this the day he awoke.  Terror had driven him close to complete hysteria that day.  The sudden sensory overload had been horrific.  But then he'd felt hands on his face.  Gentle touches followed by a soft, deep voice that had pierced his fear and drawn his attention to eyes that Castiel thinks are beautiful and kind. Dean.

Castiel turns his head slowly and regards the man beside him.  He inhales deeply and is rewarded with a scent that means 'Dean' and so much more to him – it is stronger than any other smell and Castiel always knows Dean is near when it tickles his senses.  It makes him inevitably smile no matter how frustrated he is with one of his many therapies – speech, physical, mental.

“D-d-deeeannn ...” Castiel whispers. The beautiful eyes remain closed.

The sounds come with difficulty but everyone he encounters is overjoyed that he talks at all.  Castiel has been mute for nearly a month.  One day Dean is late to Castiel's physical therapy appointment.  Fear overwhelms Castiel and he refuses to cooperate with the therapist. He cannot speak his fear. He cannot make anyone understand.  He is closing in on a full-on breakdown when the word for what he wants comes into his head.  Slurred and stuttering, the name bursts from Castiel's lips and he shouts it repeatedly until the man appears. Beautiful eyes streaming with tears, Dean pulls him into his embrace and Castiel inhales the scent he is growing to love.  Everything is better when he has that scent near him or on him.  Castiel wears Dean's shirts a lot because of this – he is able to relax with them on.  Talking is easier now although he struggles.

Castiel strokes Dean's hair again as he thinks about how _everything_ is a struggle.  His motor skills are clumsy and uncoordinated – he cannot even shower without help, but, again,  no one seems to mind.  He sighs and looks down to see the lovely eyes looking back at him.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean whispers.

Castiel smiles crookedly.  “D-deeann...”

“Love it when you say my name, babe,” Dean smiles back.  He raises up and presses a soft kiss to the edge of Castiel's jaw.

This show of affection startled Castiel the first time but Bal assures him that Dean is his Mate.  Castiel doesn't know exactly what this means, but he likes the way the word sounds and he likes the fact that it means Dean stays close most days.  Castiel pets Dean's hair and gets another smile

“Why're you awake, Cas?  S'early yet,” Dean asks softly.  He yawns and rubs at his eyes.

“N..no..t sleep.. sleepy,” Castiel gets out.

Dean grins and presses another light kiss to Castiel's face.  He rolls over and taps on his iPod, sliding it into the speaker dock.  Turning the volume low, he lets the music drift over them as he moves back to Castiel's side.  Sometimes this helps Castiel sleep ... sometimes it just keeps him relaxed enough to stave off an anxiety attack.  Either way Dean loves these quiet moments alone with Castiel.  He was never one for what he derisively calls 'chick-flick moments'.  Now he'll take as many of them as he can have – it's just another way that his bonding with Castiel has changed the way he looks at the world. He falls asleep listening to faint words and his Mate's heartbeat.

“ _I will be your guardian when all is crumbling to steady your hand”_

* * *

“No, Gabriel I do _not_ know how our systems were hacked ... but you _will_ have an idea of who broke your nose if you don't get out of my face,” Balthazar growls.

Gabriel jerks back with an annoyed snarl of his own.  They're working again on the problem of how they were lured into the trap that nearly took Lucifer and Castiel from them.  Nothing has come immediately to the forefront, but they have to assume they've been hacked because they are very close-mouthed up until the end about their retrievals. The frustration level is high. Ash speaks up.

“Y'know ... I could call in a particular expert I know about.  She's got skills ... not as good as me, but pretty damn good ...” the Beta says with a smile.

Balthazar sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.  “I hate to admit it, but we are going to need some sort of a lead soon.  Roman's men know everything we're doing and that means we can stumble into another trap and next time we might not be so lucky.”

Gabriel nods and looks over to Lucifer.  He's been in a better mood since his casts came off but one leg is still in an external fixation frame so he still has limited mobility.  This doesn't stop the eldest Novak, however.  He limps over to the console Ash is sitting at and smiles down at him. 

“Do it.”

* * *

Dean is sitting in the board room with the Novak brothers and Ash when Charlie Bradbury is introduced to them. She's an unassuming girl with red hair wearing a dark blue tshirt that says “Bowties are Cool”. Gabriel chuckles and earns a look from Lucifer.

“What? It's funny!” Gabe protests.  Lucifer rolls his eyes.

Charlie moves into the room and her scent hits the table.  Dean raises an eyebrow but no one says anything so he stays silent.  She sits and waits.  Her body language says that she is confident about who she is and her abilities.  Dean thinks she's going to need that confidence.

Lucifer gives her the smile that makes Dean shiver every time he sees it, including now.  It is a smile that exudes raw power and control.  It is a greeting and a warning all in one – it is why Lucifer handles the business side of the family so well.  Charlie does not look fazed.

“You come highly recommended, Ms. Bradbury.  This is your interview so please – begin.” Lucifer says with a 'go ahead' gesture.

“Where would you like me to start?” Charlie asks with a smile.  “I can give you a rundown of your last fifteen operations including team members and objectives if you like?  Or maybe you'd like to know that I found no less than three trackers on my way through your garage this morning.”

Dean's eyes widen.  The garage is his purview and he takes a great deal of pride in maintaining the security there.  “How the hell --” Dean starts.

Charlie smiles at him.  “They're called 'Spiders' ... tiny little suckers.  They're wicked hard to track or even see but Roman's head of security likes to use them a lot.  The ones that make it past the shock fields – oh, nice job on those, by the way,” Charlies says, smiling at Ash who inclines his chin with a smug look.  “They find the car driven last by heat signature and latch on.  Once you drive it out of the garage, they can signal for others to join them and ride the car back in – again, the initial security fields will destroy most of them, but one or two always make it past.  Then they just spread out – if you weren't so diligent about your sweeps you'd be overrun by now.”

Charlie's last words soften the blow for Dean, but he's still a little embarrassed.  She pulls out a small iPad and taps a button or two and instantly the files on every Omega they've ever rescued starts scrolling up the LCD screen at one end of the room.  Dean winces when he sees his own face go by and it turns into a full grimace when Charlie pauses the scroll there.

“You are one lucky dude,” Charlie says with awe filling her voice.  She doesn't see the blood drain out of Dean's face.  “That implant should have burned out your brain on first use – I've been over those schematics and all the recorded encounters with you in thrall -- I still can't see why it didn't.  Ash is good, but that wasn't one of his better designs.”

“Hey! I was under extreme duress!” Ash says, insulted.  “You try designin' something to subvert the subject personality while throwing it into a full-on Heat response to _any_ Alpha, not just the primary!  They'd only had him a month, I barely had time to write the code for the unit ... all the other programmers were dead by then – _not_ the best work environment!”

“So how did you manage to overclock the --” Charlie starts.

Lucifer clears his throat loudly.  “Let's not rehash the horrific details of Dean's imprisonment, if you don't mind?”

Ash looks over and sees Dean's expression and hunches his shoulders with a blush.

“Sorry, dude,” the Beta apologizes. 

Charlie frowns and then sees Dean's expression for herself.  “Oh!  I'm so sorry ... I guess ... well, I guess that whole experience wasn't the best for you, was it?”

Dean smiles thinly.  “Not even a little bit.  Looks like you know what you're talking about, though.”

“I know how Roman has been infiltrating your system – they've got a collar on one of your main lines.  I find it and physically remove it ... reboot the system with a few of my own special ICE programs and we should be back in business – securely.”  Charlie says cheerfully.

Dean considers himself relatively good at reading people and he thinks Charlie is the real deal.  He decides to probe a little bit into the one thing she seems to want to conceal.

“So how'd you manage to avoid being put into an Omega lottery?” Dean asks.  “Your file says your parents are dead.”

Charlie's smile turns flat.  “What lottery?  I'm an Alpha.”

Balthazar shares a look with Lucifer and Gabriel.  Dean has proven himself over the past few months with both the organization and their younger brother.  Balthazar isn't surprised he spotted something the rest of them missed.

Charlie's eyes widen but she manages to stay calm. Her voice takes on an apologetic tone.  “I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories earlier, but --”

Dean isn't smiling when he cuts her off.  “Your scent.  You present as an Alpha but you're an Omega.  That whole _experience_ you mentioned? Ash's little implant sort of fine-tuned my ability to find any Alpha under any conditions - occupational necessity when your entire purpose in life is to service as many of 'em as you can a night.  All those _encounters_ you mentioned.  It's a good cover -- got you this far, anyway."

"Are you going to ---" Charlie swallows hard and looks ready to bolt.

Balthazar speaks up.  "You'll have to forgive Mr. Winchester for his blunt assessment of your camoflauge ... he's well-aware of how difficult it can be to survive as an unmated Omega.  How long have you been passing as an Alpha?"

“Since my parents died ... I don't have any other family and the lady from child services kept going on and on about setting up a Mating on short notice.  It's just ... you know?” Charlie says softly, looking directly at Dean.

Dean nods, his expression kinder.  “Yeah ... been there, done that ... took some pretty fancy tap-dancing to keep myself off the lists.  How do you deal with your Heats?"

Charlie blushes furiously.  Dean's forgotten that some topics aren't so easily discussed.  "I ... suppressants."

"Bloody hell, " Balthazar says with a heavy sigh.  Suppressants are barely legal in most countries because of their potential damaging side-effects.  A quick glance at Lucifer confirms what he says next.  “We'll have to deal with that right away, but Ms. Bradbury, we would love to have your talents on our staff.  We are definitely going to have to discuss your scent camoflauge.  Dean's sensitivity is a fluke ... anywhere else you'd pass with flying colors -- and that will definitely come in handy for our work."

Charlie Bradbury shyly looks around the table at the welcoming smiles.  She's particularly glad to see Dean's accepting nod.  She thinks she's finally found a place she can be safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block finally eased up on this one ... enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean pulls up outside the office building in a new-year Shelby.  Black, of course, modified by Dean himself to certain specifications, the car is several hundred man-hours worth of work.  Dean knows he won't need any of it for this particular job, but he likes to be prepared.  Gabriel argues he just likes to build James Bond cars but Dean doesn't respond to those accusations.

Dean parks and steps out of the car wearing a perfectly tailored suit.  He wears shades and looks every inch the bored trust-fund young man he's supposed to portray.  He doesn't walk so much as strut into the building.  He looks like he thinks far too much of himself and the receptionist reflects his success at that when she ignores his pointed wink.  Dean grins and grips his briefcase a little tighter.

After a moment, he's directed to a bank of elevators and told to go to the 17th floor.  Dean nods and does just that, emerging into the very tastefully decorated lobby of Cupere Acquisitions.  The receptionist there is much more inviting and she brings him a mineral water with lime while he waits.  After a moment, a young woman is escorted out on the arm of a suit-clad man named Valente – Dean brokered the deal with him.  He remains seated and in character.

“Mr. Taylor ... meet --” Valente begins.

Dean holds up his hand.  “I prefer to name them myself.”

Valente gives an amused nod.  Dean sips the mineral water to keep the bile from rising in his throat.  Alphas who purchase Omegas through companies like Cupere tend to view them as pets of a sort.  Valente expects that Dean will have her collared, chipped or tattooed much like Balthazar's owner did.

“Do you wish to examine her?” Valente asks.

Dean acts wary.  “I was under the impression Cupere Omegas were ... already inspected.”

Valente nods again.  “Of course.  You are taking possession today, then?”

“Yes ... one moment, please.”  Dean holds up a finger while he taps his headset.  “Yes ... she's ready for collection.”

Dean taps his headset and turns to Valente.  “My man will be up in a moment.”

Dean regards the girl for a moment ... she's thin with short-cropped blonde hair.  Her eyes are wide and dilated.  Dean stands and suddenly he catches her scent.  He hides his sudden anger at her condition by coughing politely.  “False heat?”

Dean swears that Valente smirks.  “Not entirely.  Pre-heat ... she'll be easier to transport this way.  More compliant.”

At that moment, the elevator opens and Balthazar enters.  Dean only glances at him before motioning to the girl.  Even after all of the training, Dean still finds it hard to be aloof about treating Balthazar as a mere 'servant'.  Balthazar leads the girl to the elevator.  She'll be taken down and moved to a secure location. Charlie has already warned them that they may be suspected so she'll have to be checked for a tracker.  Dean looks at Valente.  “Are we done?”

Valente smiles apologetically.  “Only payment is required.”

Dean nods and reaching into his blazer, pulls out a wallet and removes a card.  Valente quickly has the receptionist process it and Dean signs “John Taylor” where required.  He smiles and leaves.  As he's traveling down in the elevator, Dean can pick up his own natural scent beginning to bleed through the camouflage that Charlie created and which the Novak science division has refined.  No one in the past few weeks of negotiations has suspected Dean was anything other than an Alpha wishing to purchase an Alpha for 'personal use'.  The process is not legal but it is tolerated since the only people able to participate are very rich and have a great deal of influence.  He walks out to the car and sighs when he's back on the road.  He pulls into the parking garage previously arranged for the vehicle switch. 

He gratefully relinquishes the Shelby over to Ash and his team.  Charlie has been invaluable in helping them 'clean' their vehicles before driving them back to the Novak properties.  She's even managed to create the personal scanner that Ash runs over Dean now to check him for any unwanted passengers.  Once he's declared clean, Dean walks out of the garage and a few streets over where his Impala sits.  He slides into the car with a relieved exhale.  Dean runs a hand along the dash.  “Hello, Baby ... did ya miss me?”

Dean drives back to the Novak properties.  He calls Gabriel on the way back home.

“Hey, Dean-o ... it went smooth as glass ... Charlie's little hitchhikers are starting to send us detail even as we speak.  By tomorrow morning we oughtta have enough to shut 'em down.” Gabriel informs him.

“Awesome ... what about Lucifer's gig?”  There were two retrievals planned for today.

Dean hears rustling and then a familiar deep voice comes over the line. “Hello, Dean – we are on speaker.”

“Hey, babe ... how'd you and Luci make out?”  Dean asks.

Castiel snorts and Dean hears a grumble in the back ground.  He enjoys teasing the elder Winchester.  “We did well, Dean.  We were able to retrieve three from the holding pens.”

Dean doesn't immediately respond.  He knows he had it bad in his own way but he knows other Omegas have it worse ... the three Castiel speaks of were held in an abandoned building in 'holding pens'.  From there they were usually sold to the brothels ... and not the high-dollar ones like Crowley's.  Dean is sometimes hard-pressed to keep the memories at bay.  Working with Balthazar helps.

“Dean?”

“Huh? Sorry, Cas ... just thinkin'.  So I should be home soon ... any plans?”

Castiel chuckles and Dean feels it all the way through his body.  He smiles and thinks that maybe he'll be able to talk Castiel into dinner in their suite alone tonight.  They have to keep things toned down a bit but having his Mate back completely has been _awesome._ Of course, if his Mate keeps making sounds like _that_ , Dean is up for skipping dinner altogether.

“Sam and Jessica will be joining us for dinner this evening,” Castiel says.

 _Sam Winchester.  Professional cock-blocker._ Dean thinks wryly.

His little brother's Mating was fortunate to pup immediately.  Dean's happy for Sam and Jessica is just the epitome of a beautiful pregnancy.  Still, even though he can't _wait_ to spoil the kid rotten and become the best uncle _ever,_ Dean's heart still tightens whenever he sees Jessica or catches her scent. Her sweet caramel scent is rich with another layer now ... the pup. Dean shakes off his melancholy and dives into his usual devil-may-care persona. 

“Awesome ... I gotta regain some of my honor from that last poker game,” Dean says.

“So you've learned how to bluff, Dean-O?” Gabriel says from the background.

“Ha. Ha.  She's brutal, dude.  She cleaned _you_ out if I remember right,” Dean retorts.

“I was being a gentleman,” Gabriel says.

Castiel chuckles again and Dean has to grip the steering wheel tightly to talk his body down from its response.  “I will see you shortly, Dean.”

“Yeah, babe.”

* * *

Dean goes through another scan at the gate and after both he and the Impala are declared clean, he parks Baby and heads for the suite of rooms that he and Castiel live in.  He wants a shower in the worst way and to get back into his jeans and t shirt.

Dean has been under the spray for only a few minutes when he feels a light draft from the door to the shower opening.  It closes with a faint click and strong arms encircle him from behind.  Dean sighs contentedly as the steam carries Castiel's licorice scent to him.  It's been getting stronger as Castiel heals..

“Bad day?”  Castiel asks.

“ _Long_ day, Cas,” Dean replies. 

“We did well though ... “

“Yeah, I know ... just seems like there's always more,” Dean sighs. 

Castiel turns his Mate and kisses him, the warm water running over them both. He knows Dean will always take the plight of an Omega to heart much like Balthazar does.  Their pain will always be his pain and Castiel loves this about Dean.  However, it takes a toll and there is little Castiel can do to comfort.  Dean gives in to the kiss and then pulls back with a groan.

“Cas ... you're killing' me ... can't be good if you keep that up.”

Castiel smiles.  It's been a long recovery for both of them.  Castiel doesn't say anything, just takes the soap and easily lathers up one hand before sliding it over Dean's very awake cock.  Dean's head falls back and he groans, long and deep.  Castiel kisses his Mate's chest and sucks several marks into the skin while his hand slides along Dean's length.  When Dean tries to reciprocate, Castiel growls and his Mate's hands obediently slide to Castiel's hips to hold himself steady.

Castiel pulls Dean's head down and kisses him deeply while his rhythm speeds up.  Dean whimpers into Castiel's mouth and then his back arches and he's gasping out his Mate's name helplessly.

“Better, Dean?” Castiel teases gently as he steadies his Mate and finishes helping him clean-up.

“Mmnnh...” Dean utters eloquently.

Castiel kisses Dean again.  His own needs will wait for now and he knows Dean will more than make up for that later.

* * *

Dinner conversation with both Winchesters and all the Novak brothers is always loud.  Gabriel and Dean discuss cars; Sam and Jessica debate law with Lucifer; Balthazar and Castiel talk over the day's retrievals.  The matter of the explosion is a problem they still worry at – today, Charlie gave Balthazar a file which he shared with Castiel.  It's a sobering realization.

“Inias? Is she sure?” Castiel asks, sipping at his wine.

Balthazar nods.  “We have eyes on him now ... she's trying to pinpoint when and why.  Ash thinks he can break his financials by tomorrow. Apparently, Roman's people are helping him cover his tracks.”

Castiel sighs.  Inias is a long-time family friend.  He even helped with Dean's extraction.  Castiel cannot fathom what would make someone so close to them turn.

“Dean hasn't eaten much tonight,” Balthazar notes.

Castiel glances over at his Mate's plate with food barely touched.  Dean has scooted down a chair with Gabriel and they are tapping and pointing at an iPad on which Castiel can just make out a schematic.

“Retrievals are difficult for him – like you,” Castiel says. 

Balthazar nods.  “Indeed.  Today, taking the Omega from Cupere ... Dean played his part brilliantly.  And Charlie's scent camouflage is just astonishing.”

Castiel wrinkles his nose.  “Indeed it is but I prefer Dean's natural scent ... I'll be glad when the masking wears off completely.”

Balthazar chuckles.  “As if that's stopped you two ...”

“It has been nice to regain a semblance of our old life again.  I still tire more easily than I would prefer.”

“Considering you were possibly going to remain a cauliflower, I'd say you're doing superb, little brother,” Balthazar says with a grin.  He sobers slightly.  “Dean was lost without you.”

Castiel sighs and rubs a circle on the tablecloth.  “You know Dean ... he adamantly refuses to have a 'chick-flick moment' about it.  His nightmares are the worst reminder anyway.”

“I think we _all_ have nightmares about it, Castiel,” Balthazar says softly. “Lucifer was _impossible_ to live with – he will probably always blame himself for all of it.”

Castiel shakes his head and fondly regards his older brother who is shaking his head at Sam and making some point with an index finger stabbing the tabletop.  Jessica, an unorthodox Omega if ever Castiel met one, is doing the same gesture in rebuttal.  Castiel knows Lucifer thinks highly of her.

“Sam should be lucky he has Jessica to protect him now that Lucifer is mobile again,” Castiel jokes. 

“Oh do _not_ remind me ... there were days I thought one of us was going to wheel him into the pool!” Balthazar moans.

Castiel laughs.  He does not see Dean's head snap around at the sound, nor the affectionate gaze he spares before turning back to Gabriel.

“Balthazar?”

“Hmmm?”

“Does it ... Jessica's pup ... does it bother you to be around her?” Castiel ventures the question softly.

Balthazar smiles and nibbles on a carrot from his plate.  “Yes and no ... it will always hurt, Castiel.  I still wish for it some days ... usually after the breeder retrievals.  So in that sense it leaves me sad ... I simply focus on the fact that this pup will want for absolutely nothing and if I know your Mate, will have an extensive knowledge of cars before it is a year old.”

Castiel nods with a laugh.  “And classic rock bands as well – Sam's protective instincts are definitely going to be tried once the little one emerges into the world.”

Alphas can be extremely territorial of their pups.  Balthazar has advised Jessica to be around all of them as often as possible so that their scents will be as familiar and trusted as they can be before birth. It will help keep Sam from losing his control if he feels a stranger is near his pup – especially with three other Alphas around.

Castiel turns when he feels a hand on his shoulder.  Dean is smiling tiredly. “Hey babe, I'm gonna turn in early.  Dunno why but I'm just wiped.”

“Do you want me to --”

Dean shakes his head.  “Nah, just hang out with the gang.  Revenge me in poker.”

Castiel laughs.  “I will do my best, Dean.”

Dean shivers at the sound of his Mate's laugh.  He kisses Castiel on the forehead and makes his farewells.  He goes back to their room and slips into his sleep shorts.  He feels warm and wonders if maybe he's coming down with something.  Dean is asleep almost before his body is completely sunk into the mattress.

Dean vaguely remembers Castiel sliding into bed with him and pressing his body against Dean's fevered skin.  He's asleep again after returning a kiss sleepily and curling into his Mate's side.

The next morning, Dean awakes alone.  He stretches and the scent of his Mate drifts up from the sheets. 

Suddenly, it's all Dean can do not to rut against the mattress until he comes. Dean moans and a shudder passes through his body. 

 _What the fuck ...?_ Dean's thoughts are slow to form.  _Cas ... where's Cas ... ?_

Dean manages to get out of bed and somehow makes it to the door.  He's so hard it hurts and he can feel himself slickening.  Dean presses himself against the doorjamb and slides against it for a minute before he regains control.  He moans, trying to force himself to think clearly.  It's rapidly becoming impossible.  The prayer and plea is forming in his head and narrowing to one thought: _Alphaalphaalphaalpha_

* * *

Castiel is in the kitchen nibbling on a croissant when Gabriel chokes on his coffee.  “Fuck!”

Castiel looks up and follows his brother's gaze and his brain stutters to a halt.  Dean is standing in the doorway in nothing but his sleep shorts and his entire frame is trembling.  One hand is reaching for Castiel plaintively ... then Dean sinks to his knees in submission. Castiel is out of his chair and moving to his Mate.  Dean's heat surrounds them both and it's all Castiel can do to keep control as he essentially drags Dean back to their rooms.

Balthazar comes in, having heard the shouts.  He takes one inhale and looks at Gabriel who is still sitting with wide eyes.  “I think perhaps we should have breakfast out on the patio today, brother.”

“Yeah, you got that right,” Gabriel chuckles.  “How the _hell_ did that just happen?”

Balthazar picks up his own croissant and notifies the staff they're moving outside.  He chuckles.  “In all the time we've known him, have you _ever_ seen that man do _anything_ the easy way?”

“Gotta point, bro.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's heat.   
> And no worries to all -- I promise I have a plan for Balthazar. Thanks to everyone who's still reading ... *hugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

_Alpha_... _Alpha ... Alpha_...

Dean's pupils are blown so wide Castiel can barely make out any of the beautiful hazel.  He's tracking Castiel's every move like he's trying to memorize it.  Dean's clean, rain-filled scent is all Castiel can smell.  It's so strong – Castiel feels like it's physically blanketing his skin.  He kisses Dean and holds him with just his mouth while he fights off his own clothes.  Dean is making beautiful whimpering noises.  Castiel releases him long enough to strip off Dean's shorts and push him back onto the bed before following and pinning his Mate to the mattress with their bodies pressed completely together.

Dean's thought process is narrowed to instinct and desire.  Heat.  It permeates every cell in his body.  He _wants_ Castiel. He _needs_ Castiel. He's never been in natural heat with Castiel apart from their first Mating.  Part of Dean's mind knows it's impossible.  He's been through every test and had every exam known to man and every one said he would never go into Heat again.  The rational part of his mind fall blissfully silent when Castiel's tongue effectively shifts Dean's focus back to the heat that is radiating from his entire body.

“Cas ... oh god, _please_ ...”

Castiel growls and Dean gasps at the sound.  It seems to reverberate through him and he responds with a low whimper.  Dean has been conditioned, drugged, trained and physically forced in his lifetime to service Alphas – none of those methods hold a candle to what Dean feels now.  This Heat is natural and between Mates – it's not even the driving need of a first Mating ... this ... this feeling is _everything._ He belongs here ... he belongs with this man and whatever he is at any other point in time, right now he's utterly and totally Castiel's. Submission doesn't carry the same fear it normally would – here he's safe and loved and wanted.  Dean relinquishes control and slides into what his pleasure drunk mind can only assume is heaven.

Castiel can feel the instant Dean fully submits ... it's a subtle shift as muscles relax and breathing deepens.  Dean's eyes are like black pools Castiel wants to fall into and never surface.  He presses his lips to Dean's and feels the willingness in the response.  His Dean is defiant and strong – he's his own man and he takes and gives control as he chooses. Castiel realizes that Dean completely trusts him with this moment in their lives ... there isn't any resistance like their first Mating or fight for dominance like sometimes occurs in their normal love-making.  Dean is _his_... the gaze that regards him now his free of fear and anxiety.  Castiel feels an intense surge of protectiveness and tenderness.  It washes over him and something else becomes very clear to him – he belongs to Dean.  His Omega holds him captive as surely as if their roles were reversed.  It's overwhelming.  Castiel kisses Dean again and their bodies slot together perfectly.  Castiel pulls away just enough to whisper, “I love you, Dean,” against fever-hot lips.  A faint smile ghosts those lips before they are kissing him again.

Dean widens his legs and grips Castiel's shoulders as he presses against him.  “... yes ... Cas ... please ...”

Castiel pushes into the Omega but only the head ... he moves slightly, relishing the whimpering pleas his Mate utters.  Dean's abandoned cries are the sweetest of songs to Castiel.  He watches his Mate's head turn helplessly back and forth on the pillow, his body straining to reach more of Castiel.

“Cas ... want it ... _please please_...” Dean begs softly.

Castiel moves up Dean's body in one smooth movement – he slides deep within his Mate and groans when muscles tighten around him.  “... so hot ... _Dean_ ... so good ... “

Dean wraps his legs around Castiel and pulls his Mate to him.  He feels complete and full.  Every movement of Castiel within him sends shockwaves through his body.  It's never been this good and their sex life has always been rather awe-inspiring for Dean.  Dean can feel his climax building but even better, he can feel Castiel's knot beginning.  His Omega instincts drive him from that moment to the point of orgasm.  He has to knot ... he _has_ to ... he raises his hips to match Castiel's thrusts and flexes muscles within himself to push Castiel to the edge.  Dean arches off the bed to meet Castiel's final thrust as his knot engorges completely and ties them together. Dean comes at the same time.  He grips Castiel's back, holding them as close together as he possibly can while breathing, “ ... loveyouloveyouloveyouloveyou ...”

They ease back to the bed to wait out Castiel's knot, kissing lazily. Dean's legs fall to either side of his Mate's hips and he moves slightly, milking the sensation of his Mate within him.  Castiel groans and nips at Dean's chin.  Dean sighs and then chuckles softly.

“Warning ... chick-flick moment ... “ Dean whispers.  He kisses Castiel deeply and then pushes him back to meet his expectant gaze.  “I love you, Castiel Novak.  God help me, I love you more than I thought I could ever love _anyone.”_

Castiel kisses the mark on Dean's shoulder in response and enjoys the moan that pulls from Dean.  It's all the response either of them need.

* * *

Dean is still asleep even after the knot fades.  Castiel disengages and eases out of bed.  Dean's sleep is so deep he only burrows against the pillows a bit more before relaxing again.  Castiel cleans up and then brings a warm cloth back to clean up Dean as well.  He smiles when the elder Winchester grumbles faintly before rolling back over to sleep.  He sits beside his Mate and Dean snuggles against his hip. His breathing his deep and even and Castiel knows he'll sleep for while yet until the next wave.

Picking up his mobile he texts Balthazar.

**C: still alive**

**B: good ... want breakfast?**

_Breakfast?_ Castiel glances at the time display on his phone and raises his eyebrows.  

**C: more like brunch**

**B: leaving tray in 5**

**C: thank you ... do u know how?**

**B: does it matter?**

Looking down at his sleeping Mate, Castiel decides it most definitely does _not_ matter.

* * *

Castiel glances down when he feels a slight shift against his hip.  A green eye looks up at him and he smiles.

“Balthazar brought coffee and food,” Castiel says.

Dean pushes himself up on his arms and proceeds to stretch like a cat. Castiel sets his own coffee down on the nightstand and rolls Dean over and kisses him abruptly.  Dean huffs a laugh beneath him.  “Dude ... can I eat?”

“Don't do things like that if you don't want to suffer the consequences,” Castiel says sternly but his eyes are sparking with humor.

Dean kisses Castiel and is let up.  He walks over to the sideboard where he looks over the spread with no little glee.  He hadn't eaten much yesterday and he's ravenous now.  Croissant sandwiches with ham and cheese sit next to a platter of sliced oranges and grape clusters while orange juice sits in a portable chiller.  He comes back to bed with a full plate and Castiel watches him eat with a smile.  Dean rolls his eyes.

“Cas, you're staring ... it's creepy.”

Castiel lowers his eyes but when he raises them again, Dean is the one staring, food forgotten.  Castiel leans over and kisses his Mate again.  Dean is panting when they pull apart.  He's forgotten about the cycles heat produces – they aren't predictable and his hunger is probably the farthest thing from his mind as Castiel pushes him back against the bed.  They both wince when the plate crashes to the floor, but responsibility fades in light of the new wave of need.

Dean is flipped over with scary ease – Castiel's Alpha position is asserting itself.  He doesn't fight as his hips are drawn back and his Mate presses a very awake cock against him.  Dean is wet and open from their previous joining and he whines in a way he knows will drive Castiel over the edge.  He is rewarded by feeling Castiel push hilt-deep into him in one thrust.

Castiel pins Dean with a hand against his nape and feels the Omega go limp beneath him.  He leans close to Dean's ear, “Is this what you want, Dean?”

Dean whimpers.  Castiel lets up his hand.  “... please Cas ... yes yes yes ...”

Castiel's thrusts are harder and faster this time.  He licks over the scar on Dean's shoulder and his Mate comes with a hoarse shout.  Castiel's knot engorges not long after and he releases into Dean with a faint gasp.  They lay on their sides, spooned against each other, moving periodically and thrilling in the groans or gasps it pulls out of one or the other.  Dean dozes lightly and eventually drifts off with a murmured, “love you”

Castiel repeats his earlier actions as he cleans them both up.  He picks up the shattered remains of the plate and cleans up the spilled fruit. The orange juice is still cold and he drinks a large glass of it with one of the croissant sandwiches.  He  eats two of the grape clusters and eventually sits the tray outside the door.  He texts Balthazar.

**C: sandwiches were good**

**B: did Dean eat?**

**C: a bit ... he was distracted**

**B: indeed. Dinner?**

**C: please**

* * *

Dean wakes up under the thick comforter again.  He's in a warm cocoon and he doesn't want to move.  He smells something delicious though and it makes him raise his head slowly.  Castiel is sitting – _dressed, damn him_ – at a table with a large pizza box and – _angels in heaven_ – beer.  

“Hungry, Dean?”

Dean pushes himself upright and chuckles to find himself wearing pajama bottoms and a t shirt.  He moves over to the table, stretching out sore muscles.  Taking a large piece of pizza, Dean folds it and smiles.  “Have I told you lately I love you?”

“Not in the last hour and a half,” Castiel replies with a smile.

Dean makes it through two large slices and a beer before his next wave strikes.  They do not make it to the bed.  Castiel doesn't make it out of the chair he's in – neither of them care.

* * *

Dean lies back on the bed and stares at the ceiling.  Castiel lays next to him, head pillowed on his hip.  Dean idly runs his fingers through his Mate's hair.  It's been four days.  Four exquisitely blissful days of making love to his Mate while in the throes of his heat. Dean is still surprised.  He had no idea it could be like this – he had no idea he could _feel_ this.  He's tired and sore but he's content – a new experience for Dean Winchester.

He eases out from under Castiel's head and his Mate grumbles for a moment before slipping back to sleep.  Dean gets up in stages – sitting on the edge of the bed, standing slowly, stretching aching muscles.  He opens the closet that is bigger than most motel rooms Dean's stayed in and gets his robe.  He brushes his teeth, washes his face and after checking on Castiel one last time decides to just take a shower.  The hot water relaxes him and afterward he feels better. He pulls on clean clothes and pulls the comforter over his Mate before escaping the room.  Dean walks the halls of the house in bare feet – he still hates shoes.  In the kitchen he finds a box of one of Gabriel's sugar-laden cereals and he pours himself a bowl, relishing the sweet hit.  He looks up when Balthazar comes in.  He grabs a spoon and pulls out a carton of ice cream.  It's a quiet moment between the two Omegas and neither of them says anything. Eventually Balthazar puts the ice cream away and puts the spoon in the sink.  He pauses and presses a kiss to Dean's hair before leaving the room.  Dean wipes at his eyes after the Novak leaves – he wants there to be good reason for the hope blossoming in his chest.

* * *

One morning after Dean has already gotten ready and headed down for breakfast, Castiel stumbles into the bathroom and goes through his own routine half-asleep.  He's more awake after his shower and he opens the cabinet to get his toothbrush.  Everything has been cleared off one of the shelves and in its place lies a pregnancy test. Castiel barely registers the plus sign before he's running out of the bathroom.  He's pulling on his jeans and trying to find a shirt when the door to their room opens and Dean enters with a breakfast tray.  Dean gives Castiel his adorable crooked grin when he realizes Castiel has seen the test.  He puts the tray down and meets Castiel halfway for a kiss that neither of them want to end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to go where the story takes me and sometimes ... it hurts. Keep the faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean stares down at the tiny life in his arms.  He can’t get over how _small_ she is … especially considering her father. 

“Dude, I don’t think you were _ever_ this little,” Dean murmurs.

Sam huffs a laugh.  “Of course I was, Dean … everyone is.”

“No,” Dean says shaking his head.  “Pretty sure you were a giraffe from the get-go.”

“Give me back my daughter, jerk.”

“No way, bitch,” Dean replies, completely fascinated.

“Keep cursing around my baby and I’ll kick _both_ your asses,” Jessica mutters from the bed. 

Dean hands the baby back to Sam.  “She’s awesome, Sammy – really.”

The baby is dwarfed in his large hands, but Sam holds her like she is the rarest of diamonds.  “Yeah … she is -- she really is.”

Dean decides not to give his little brother grief over the tears running down his face.  He’s pretty sure he’s going to be an emotional wreck worthy of ten chick-flicks when his _own_ child enters the world in a couple of months.

 _Kinda surprised I’m not already … oh here we go,_ Dean thinks as his eyes start with tears. 

Wiping at his eyes, Dean’s hands wander to his own midsection where his pup resides.  He kisses Jessica and waves at Sam before leaving the room. As he walks down the hall, he muses on the Novak family fortune.  At Jessica's sixth month, she and Sam were asked to move into the main house.  A new suite of rooms were redone to suit the new Winchester family.  Balthazar’s idea.  Dean thinks it is just to ensure that all present and future pups are in one place and immediately accessible to the Omega.  Dean and Jessica are just fine with that idea.

Balthazar is taking every opportunity to be the nurturing mother hen he should have been for his own litter. His light scent is calming and he doesn't set off the protective and ruthlessly territorial instincts of the respective Alpha fathers.  The other Alphas in the household know to let Sam take the lead when dealing with the new pup.  Dean's already seeing the instinct in Castiel and he's actually related to most of them.

Balthazar keeps Dean from climbing the walls since he is banned from working in the auto-shop.  Dean admits he was having a difficult time leaning over to work on an engine but it's the being told he _c_ _an't_ that rankled.  Balthazar keeps him busy with various projects for the Novak 'army' as he calls it – mostly stripping and cleaning the considerable amount of weaponry the Novaks own.

Dean accepts Balthazar's dictates because Balthazar has been there during some of the worst moments in his life.  The Omega supports Dean even when he is less than gracious about it – and he continues to without complaint.  Dean thinks it grossly unfair that he is the one sporting a baby bump instead of Balthazar but after a short conversation with Castiel, Dean decides that Balthazar will share every moment possible with their pup – or pups, if they are fortunate enough to have more later.  Plus, as Dean has pointed out to Castiel and Sam … he’s the only babysitter they know trained in pretty much every martial art form ever invented.  _And_ he’s willing to change diapers. 

He takes the elevator, added after Jessica arrived and Balthazar said, “Oh bloody hell, Gabriel, just install the damn thing before she faints going upstairs to bed!”

Dean walks to the interior swimming pool where his Mate, Castiel, is swimming his daily laps.  He smiles down as Castiel swims to the edge of the pool and pulls off his goggles. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says.  “How is the newest Winchester?”

“Sleeping … god, she’s beautiful, Cas,” Dean says, sniffling. 

Castiel pushes himself out of the water and leans over to kiss Dean’s cheek.  “Ours will be as well, my Mate.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean replies.  He wipes irritably at the water on his face now. “Dude, now I’m all wet …”

Castiel senses the oncoming storm and pulls Dean into an embrace as his mate dissolves into tears.  Dean _hates_ the hormones but Castiel rather likes sweet, vulnerable Dean.  He presses a kiss to Dean’s hair and pulls away to dry off.

“Have they given her a name?” Castiel asks to help Dean focus.

“Not yet … think they’re really leaning toward Mary after our mom,” Dean replies.  “Sammy’s all worried I’ll get upset since he’s the youngest and he had pups first.  Like I care.”

“Sam simply does not want to hurt your feelings, Dean,” Castiel says, walking into the dressing area to change back into his jeans.

“I’m not a daisy, Cas … I’m an Omega!  Everyone needs to stop treating me like I’m gonna fuckin’ break if they say the wrong thing!  Who said I needed to be looked after?!?”  Dean’s voice trembles with his temper.

Castiel remains quiet and waits for the clouds to pass.  Dean's dramatic mood swings are only bested by Jessica's – and when in full-force, their rage can be as intimidating as any Alpha's.  Sam learned quickly the one day he tried to soothe both his brother and his bride with some sort of 'reasonable' explanation. The younger Winchester very nearly left the room in tears.  Castiel simply waits it out and as predicted, Dean returns to his normal snarky attitude but without the anger.

Dean apologizes.  “Sorry, Cas … stupid hormones ..”

Castiel pulls on a t shirt and smiles at Dean.  “I should have been more considerate about my phrasing, Dean.  I know very well you are no fragile flower – you are my Mate …” Castiel puts his hands on the swell of Dean’s abdomen and leans in to press a kiss to Dean’s neck.  “My very strong mate …” He kisses the hollow on Dean’s throat.  “My very handsome mate who is carrying my pup …” Castiel nips at the Mark where it just peeks over Dean’s shirt collar.  Dean abruptly pushes Castiel back against a tiled mural on the wall. 

“Want your scent all over me yesterday,” Dean says hoarsely.  Castiel is not inclined to refuse.

* * *

Dean sighs as he walks through the garage.  Bobby is doing a great job with everything but Dean misses working with his hands.  He begins straightening one of the toolboxes just to handle tools again.

“Boy, what the hell are you doin’ down here?”  Bobby’s gruff voice comes across the garage. 

Dean looks up, startled, and drops a wrench.  The pup, alarmed by the loud noise, shifts abruptly to Dean’s other side making him wince. Bobby is at his side in an instant.

“Whoa, kid … didn’t mean to startle ya,” Bobby says apologetically.

Dean presses his hand against his side.  “Not a problem … pup just decided to change my fuckin’ center of gravity,” he growls.  He gets a rude push against his ribs and he pokes at his side.  “Back off, kid.”

Bobby laughs watching Dean argue with his abdomen.  “So … again – what are you doin’ down here, Dean?”  He looks over Dean’s shoulder and spies the Impala.  “Damn it, boy!  Did you _drive_ over here?”

Dean frowns.  “Yes, Bobby … because I want Cas to land a fucking SWAT team on the roof when he realizes I'm gone!” At Bobby’s cocked eyebrow he sighs reigning in his temper.  “Sam drove me, happy?  Besides ... it's harder to get behind the damn steering wheel anymore.”

Bobby’s laughter doesn’t help Dean’s mood.  “Oh quit yer grousin’ … c’mon … I need to finish the wirin’ on that SUV … you expectin’ your brother any time soon?”

“Nah ... he's reviewing some of the financial forensics stuff with Charlie,” Dean jerks his thumb up to the loft apartment that he and Castiel had shared before moving into the main Novak estate.  “They'll be at it for a while ... you want to help me detail Baby first?”

“Yeah sure ... when are you supposed to give it to him?” Bobby asks. 

The SUV was in planning not long after Sam and Jessica’s Mating.  Dean picked out every gadget for the vehicle that he could make work and he cannot wait to present it to his little brother.

“Tomorrow – baby shower finale ... the guys are goin' all out – that kid is gonna be spoiled beyond rotten,” Dean chuckles.

“Yeah, like yours ain't?” Bobby teases.

Dean rubs his belly and smiles – the pup is moving restlessly and Dean is starting to get hungry.  Again. “All right, all right ... _after_ I wash and wax Baby!”

“Dean, do you know you look like a lunatic talkin' to your belly?”

“Whatever. Hey Ash!” Dean shouts across the garage.

Ash, the other resident computer genius for the Novaks pokes his head out of his office.  “Yo!”

“Bring Baby around to the wash bay ... keys're on the visor!”

Ash waves and Dean starts to walk over to the SUV to look at the interior.  Sam rarely comes to the garage and shows even less interest in the cars so they've been able to hide his present in plain sight.

The blast wave slams him broadside into the SUV.  Dean tries to push himself up from the concrete floor but for some reason he can't keep his balance.  His ears ring painfully and nothing is making sense.  Dean manages to stand and then his legs are buckling and he falls, twisting to take the fall on his back.

He hears his name but it sounds so far away – he sees Sam's face over his.  His little brother is bleeding from a nasty gash to the forehead.  He sees the wild-eyed look in Sam's eyes – those eyes track down Dean's body.  Dean's brain catches up to the incident and then he's fighting Sam. 

_Bobby ... is Bobby ok?  Ash ... what the hell happened ... what ..._

Dean feels his brother's hands moving up his body and across the pup. 

_No no no no ... not the pup ... not now no no no ... the pup ... oh god the pup ... no Sammy ... please ... where's Cas ..._

“ _CAS!!”_

Dean passes out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean opens his eyes and the first thing his hands do is reach for his midsection. He can't feel the swell that marked the sweet, warm presence growing inside him. Before he can truly process this fact, a pair of strong hands take hold of his wrists and someone is saying his name.

"Dean. Dean, look at me. Look at me, Dean."

The last penetrates his brain as an Alpha command to his Omega and Dean has to look – he has to meet blue eyes that will echo his own sudden emptiness. He doesn't understand why they don't.

"He's alright … he's alive … the pup is alright, Dean," Castiel keeps saying words that aren't making any sense.

Dean shakes his head, confused. "But –" He swallows hard – he refuses to let himself hope. He pulls his hands away and stares at the blanket. Castiel tips his chin up.

"They had to take him … he was in distress … please look at me Dean," Castiel pleads. "He's absolutely perfect and he's a fighter. Just like his father."

Dean finally looks at his Mate. The cerulean gaze is swimming in tears, but there isn't any deceit. Dean swallows again before he starts to tremble. Castiel presses his forehead to Dean's. Dean suddenly pulls back, his eyes wild.

"Sammy … Bobby … " Dean's dry throat won't let him utter any other names.

Castiel holds a bent straw to his Mate's lips and Dean sucks down the blessedly cool water. Castiel talks somberly while Dean drinks.

"Bobby is fine … concussion and a broken arm. Sam and Charlie were on the stairs and she has a broken ankle – Sam has a concussion from the piece of shrapnel that grazed his head. Jessica and little Mary are with him," Castiel smiles weakly. "Lucifer may never recover from her tirade when he tried to prevent her from going to the emergency room. You had a dislocated shoulder in addition to everything else."

Dean knows what Castiel is trying not to say. He hoarsely says, "I asked him to bring the car around … oh god … "

"Dean, you are _not_ responsible for Ash … if Bobby had been closer, he would have done it. Or Sam. If you had been closer I have no doubt _you_ would have done it – regardless of how many admonitions against driving you've been given." Dean sees the pain beginning to surface and he takes Castiel's hand tightly. "Ash … the explosives were placed on your car … we suspect they were hoping it would kill both you and Sam. He … "

Dean squeezes Castiel's hand. He knows. "How ..?

"Inias," Castiel says, voice breaking. "Ash broke his financials as promised ... we have a paper trail. It's what Charlie was tracking … she and Sam were going to confirm her findings before she turned them over to us."

Inias. Close family friend to the Novaks. Hell, he'd been there when Dean had been extracted from Crowley's. He's been a part of several retrievals. Dean looks at Castiel and probably mirrors his Mate's grief-stricken face.

"My brothers have watched him since he set the explosives that nearly killed us before … we think Roman corrupted him not long after we raided Crowley's," Castiel says, misery plain in his voice.

"Where … where is he now?" Dean asks. All Dean can think about is his pup, fighting for his tiny life – he cannot bear the thought of Inias still free.

Castiel's face has set into a grim expression. "Balthazar located him - he interrogated him. It -"

Dean tightens his grip on Castiel's hand. "Cas …"

"He is dead, Dean," Cas whispers. "Knowing my brothers I do not believe anyone will ever locate _that_ particular body."

Dean relaxes. He has only one focus now. "I want to see our son, Cas."

Castiel nods. Nothing else matters.

* * *

Dean stares at the tiny life lying against his chest. He can't believe this little person was inside him only days before. Now, the small wrinkled body basks in the warmth of his skin and the calming sound of his heartbeat. The diaper seems far too large and the little cap swallows his head but Dean thinks he is perfect. He hums softly and is rewarded with a yawn and a blink of wide blue eyes. Dean smiles down at his son.

"Oh I see ... gonna start battin' them blues at me like your dad, huh?"

Another yawn. Dean continues to hum.

Castiel smiles watching his mate hold their son against him. They've moved back into the main house with all the requisite equipment and assigned nurses – the ones that Balthazar has personally vetted. The nursery is connected to the one for Sam and Jessica ... Castiel has to laugh at how Balthazar has tackled remodeling the entire mansion to ensure that no one ever leaves.

Lucifer rolls his eyes at the expenses but Castiel watches him with the pups. Lucifer is completely besotted with them. Gabriel is no better – Castiel's son has an entire collection of small rock band t-shirts to grow into. Sam's daughter has the same plus a tiny leather jacket. Sam complains they are going to turn his daughter into a biker-chick but Jessica simply kisses him and tells him to get over it.

Castiel looks at the mobile that hangs over the crib. In the center is a probably the most cherished object other than the baby himself. It is a smooth glass teardrop pendant. Clear with two lines of colored glass twined around each other running through the center – green and cobalt. Castiel had forgotten about the glass shards – at the time they'd simply been a way to communicate how much he desperately missed Dean and wanted them together again. Sam, however, kept them and made something so lovely it actually made Dean cry and hug his younger brother. Dean blamed it on the hormones, of course. Jessica's gift is a smaller teardrop with a single line of blue – their son. It hangs beside the larger drop and twinkles in the light.

"You alright Cas?" Dean asks. He's comfortably ensconced in a large recliner while he holds their son.

"Hmm? Yes, Dean ... I was just musing over the gift your brother gave us."

Dean looks up to the pendants and smiles. "I wish we could make an entire raincloud of 'em."

"Maybe, my sweet Dean ... maybe we can."

Dean's smiles fades a little. "He was a miracle, Cas ... not a good idea to go askin' for more." Dean looks down at his son who is regarding him with a slight frown.

"Hey little man ... what's with the Cas-face?"

Castiel blinks. "Cas-face?"

"Yeah, that scrunched up frown of yours – he's a mini-you, dude." Dean grins.

Castiel rolls his eyes, but then the nurse comes in and advises them that it is time for the pup to rest.

"I do not _bat_ my eyes at you, Dean." Castiel says suddenly registering something Dean said earlier in the conversation.

Dean looks up at his mate. "Keep tellin' yourself that, Cas."

Castiel plants a kiss on Dean's head and then leans in to give his small son the softest of brushes with his lips. "Hello, little one." He adjusts the blanket over the pup which has slipped. The blue eyes slide shut and the small pink mouth releases a soft sigh.

"So, Cas ... what do you think about ... uh ... 'John'?" Dean asks quietly.

Castiel regards his mate silently. John Winchester was an absent father at best but for Dean, he is still 'Dad' and the man he looked up to despite all his failings. He leans forward and kisses Dean's forehead.

"I think that sounds perfect, Dean." Castiel says.

Dean reluctantly gives up the pup who fusses slightly when the nurse takes him. He'll go eat dinner with Castiel and the others but then he'll come back to see his son. Dean never imagined what actually being pregnant would mean to him - he'll never be the shrinking, delicate Omega society thinks he should be, but Dean is surprised at the depth of tenderness he feels toward his small son. He gets the whole nurturing thing now and he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to have more.

"Penny for your thoughts, Dean," Castiel whispers to his mate as they walk to the dining hall.

Dean doesn't answer – he can't. They enter the room and it's like it always is – arguments and discussions fill the air. Dean sighs when the topic makes itself clear. He takes Castiel's hand tightly.

Dick Roman brought the fight to the Novaks and the Winchesters. He's about to regret it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My readers are the most wonderful people EVER. This chapter is a gift from Karebear119 over at FFN who graciously granted me permission to use the very inspiring ideas. Hugs, darling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot)

Dean focuses binoculars on the compound nestled in the valley where three surrounding hills meet. The images he focuses on are transmitted to a tablet held by Lucifer. The eldest Novak brother is ensconced in a tree a good distance to Dean's right. Lucifer watches the compound through the scope of his sniper rifle. He glances at what Dean is scanning from the hill and studies places he thinks may prove to be weak spots.

Dean lingers over high security fencing with ribbons of razor wire looped from top to bottom – impossible to climb. Guards walk the roof of the main house. The main gate is ram-proof and Dean thinks he sees a channel for a remote spike strip. He chuckles softly.

"Got a little more security hardware than last time, Luci – you must have scared Azazel when you got me out," Dean whispers.

The transmitter in his aural canal is much simpler than using a two-way radio. Dean loves the gadgets dreamed up by the Novaks. And now that Charlie has joined their team, the designs are being upgraded all the time.

"We _intended_ to kill him, so I can't say I'm glad that he's had time to rebuild," Lucifer responds. "Call me Luci again and I will leave your ass here."

Dean grins. "Sure you will ... and how you gonna explain that to Cas?"

Lucifer huffs a laugh. "Castiel I can handle ... it's Jess that scares the hell out of me."

"Amen, brother," Dean says. "She still wasn't talking to me when we left."

Lucifer sighs. "Same here."

Dean recalls the numerous discussions and arguments between himself and Castiel over accompanying Lucifer. Roman's trail is cold for now and Charlie found Azazel's new HQ. Before they can do anything, however, they need data – hence the intel-gathering trip. No confrontations, no serious danger – just get in, get the info and get back out.

Only after a little begging – and maybe some judiciously applied sex – did Castiel relent. He understands the restlessness in Dean - the need to _do_ something will always be a strong one in the elder Winchester. Dean knows Castiel worries because their pup is only a few months old. He has no intention of not being there for every important moment of his son's life.

Dean smiles thinking of his pup, John. Every time Dean holds him he feels a contentment he never thought he'd experience. Dean spent the majority of his life fleeing the Omega stereotype – submissive, weak, good for only breeding and birthing the next generation of pups. Dean understands now that it can be different and _what_ he is makes up only the tiniest fraction of _who_ he is – Mate and now father.

"Dean," Lucifer's voice whispers in his ear. "Recon only works if you're actually gathering data. The tree in front of you isn't providing any intel we can use."

Dean blinks and realizes he was daydreaming.

 _Get it together, Winchester_ , Dean thinks to himself.

"Sorry, Luci," Dean replies.

Dean grins when he hears the annoyed exhalation from Lucifer. He's scanning over the incoming and outgoing traffic when a shadow falls over him. Rolling over, Dean doesn't have time to draw before the butt of a rifle stock strikes him and everything fades to black.

* * *

Lucifer sees the images transmitted from the binoculars suddenly go sideways. He pivots his scope but nearly drops the rifle when a high-pitched squeal scrambles the comm implants. Managing to keep his grip, Lucifer grits his teeth against the pain and searches frantically for Dean. What he sees chills his blood – Azazel is standing beside two men holding Dean between them. The Omega is bleeding from a head wound and not moving. Azazel is looking at Lucifer and holding a gun to Dean's head.

Lowering his rifle, Lucifer is not surprised to hear gun slides being racked. He looks down from his perch and sees four heavily armed men. Lucifer thinks he could still manage to take them ... but they have Dean. Lucifer will not abandon his brother's Mate. His beloved nephew _will_ have his father back safe if not entirely sound.

He tosses the rifle down and follows it with his other handguns. Lucifer climbs down and immediately the four close in on him. He is spun around and his hands secured behind him with zip cuffs. Lucifer smiles as he is patted down.

"Where's the trust, gentlemen?"

The men don't comment and Lucifer is shoved toward Dean's position. He frowns when he sees Dean hanging limply between the two men. Azazel gestures and Lucifer is forced to his knees. His eyes narrow as Azazel walks over to stand before him.

Lucifer feels nothing but the blackest hate for this man. He has ruined countless lives. More than ruined – he's _destroyed_ people to make his fortune and gain his power. Lucifer's own brother Balthazar was one of a never-ending list of Omegas relegated to various brothels for the purpose of servicing Alphas. Crowley might have been the one who ran the brothel, but Azazel was the big boss. Lucifer thinks Sam Winchester had the right idea for justice – he wouldn't mind being the one to tear Azazel's throat out with his teeth and leave him bleeding on the ground.

"Lucifer Novak. What a thorn in my side," Azazel says with a dark smirk. "After your last ... visit ... I decided that perhaps a new location and better security was in order. Surely you didn't think I wouldn't have the foresight to expect you and your brothers?"

A quiet groan draws Lucifer's attention to Dean. The other man is slowly making his way back to consciousness. Dean's forehead is marred by a large gash from the rifle stock. The wound is no longer bleeding but one side of Dean's face is coated in drying streaks of blood. At the first sign of awakening, two guards haul Dean to his feet. He moans and winces with pain at the sudden harsh movement. Azazel chuckles.

"I must admit, Lucifer, I never _dreamed_ you'd bring me Dean Winchester – my favorite little Omega."

Dean opens his eyes at the voice that still haunts his dreams some nights – even after all the intervening time. His hazel-green gaze widens with fear when it falls on the nondescript man with the yellow-tinged eyes. Dressed in a stylish suit, Azazel does not look dangerous but Dean knows better. Azazel is only rivaled by the recently emerged Dick Roman for the inhumanity of his crimes.

Azazel holds a special place of terror in Dean's heart. The Novaks rescued Dean and gave him back his life. With one Word, Azazel's lackey, the late, unlamented Crowley, stole him away from that life again – stole him away from his _Mate._

Azazel pulls the strings. Dean's fate was to be sold to the highest bidder ... probably to be branded like Balthazar was and spend the rest of his life servicing any and all Alphas. All the while, the implant would slowly drain away everything that made him Dean Winchester. Dean now stares defiantly at Azazel. His heart slams against his sternum. Dean wants to scream. His worst nightmare is slowly coming to life – he is back in the clutches of the man who showed him that Hell really does exist on Earth.

Lucifer stumbles helplessly along with Dean as they are dragged back to where the Jeep they drove is parked. Near it is a sleek black sedan and a modified black Hummer.

Lucifer watches helplessly as Azazel approaches Dean. The guards have forced Lucifer to his knees again and one holds a rifle muzzle pressed to Lucifer's temple.

Lucifer hears Dean's harsh breaths. Lucifer hopes he's misreading Azazel's scent but his hopes die when Azazel strokes Dean's jawline. The Omega wrenches his head away from the vile touch but Azazel takes hold of Dean's chin hard enough to bruise and forces him to look up.

"Oh how I've missed you Dean," Azazel says, his eyes darkening with lust. His hand runs through Dean's hair, petting and stroking.

Azazel gestures again and the two guards holding Dean drag him to the trunk of the sedan and throw him back against it, pinning the upper half of his body. Dean cranes his neck to see Azazel working his belt and jeans open. He bucks against the hands, trying to force them away.

Azazel growls when Dean begins to fight in earnest. It is at once arousing and infuriating – Azazel will not allow the Omega even the slightest impression that he is going to do anything but submit.

Azazel takes hold of Dean's hair in one hand and slams his head down onto the unforgiving metal of the trunk. Once, twice, three times ... Dean's eyes lose focus and he no longer has the ability to struggle.

When Dean falls limp, Azazel easily flips him over on his stomach. One guard secures his hands behind his back, the zip cuffs biting deeply into the flesh of his wrists. Dean begins to shake when his jeans and boxers are roughly pulled down. He hears Lucifer's angered shouts.

Dean remembers all too well being in this position in Crowley's stables. He remembers the forced Heat that made him _want_ to be restrained like this – unable to resist the Alpha taking him. Tears spring to his eyes as Azazel's hand slides down his back where the skin is laid bare by a rucked-up t shirt. He bites down on his lower lip to stifle a whimper when Azazel's fingers abruptly penetrate him.

Azazel is drunk on Dean's scent – it is a heady mix of anger, fear and despair. The Omega's body is Mated to another which makes the rape all the more intense – the pain will be amplified because Dean cannot respond sexually to any Alpha that is not Castiel. His body is not producing slick and he is not hard – Dean tries again to buck against the fingers within him but Azazel suddenly takes his free hand and brutally grips the back of Dean's neck.

Dean curses mentally against his Omega instincts – he feels his body go limp and pliant beneath Azazel. Until the Alpha releases him, he can only lie against the trunk and endure. Azazel's fingers continue their violation before withdrawing entirely and something else presses against him. Dean knows what is coming – he cannot move but this doesn't stop the tears from dropping from his eyes onto the trunk. Azazel's weight is crushing and if he could resist he would turn his head away from the foul, hot breath whispering in his ear.

"You've always been mine, Dean. You just never knew it. And well worth every cent I spent to get you." Azazel presses his cock against Dean's entrance. "Don't worry, I'll see to it that you're thoroughly fucked until your body remembers it can never belong to just one Alpha. By the time I'm done with you, Dean, you'll be begging for it again like a good Omega."

Then Dean only knows agony as Azazel slams hilt-deep into his body. White-hot pain shoots up his spine and Dean feels something tear. The hand on his neck keeps him still and silent even while his anguish streams from his eyes. Lucifer roars in rage and lunges forward only to be shoved forward on his face with a boot pressed against his neck. As he falls, Lucifer meets Dean's eyes. His heart breaks for his brother's Mate – the last time Dean's eyes looked that way he was recovering from the extraction. Lucifer's mind clears and he knows he will kill Azazel for demeaning Castiel's Mate. He intends to take his time killing the Alpha. A _very_ long time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks goes out to Karebear119 over at FFN and all the inspiration! Thanks to everyone who has read and commented --- your support was so wonderful. I never expected anything like this when I started. Hugs and Love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Pain. Dean Winchester is familiar with most variations on the theme. Rape, for instance.  It’s nothing new … he’s been bent over cars before by Alphas.  He’s also felt the sensation of blood running down the inside of his thighs before.  What he’s never felt before is the sudden, unbelievable rage that is surging through him.

The sense of violation flooding him is more than just being taken against his will … it’s being taken by someone who is _not_ his Alpha.  The fury burns away the fear – he’ll fight, but it won’t be out of terror of being subjugated again.  He’ll fight because he belongs to Castiel and _only_ Castiel.

Eyes open again, Dean waits for Azazel to finish.  Regardless of his new found clarity of purpose, Dean still cannot move until the Alpha releases him.  Eventually, the hand on his neck eases off and the guards holding his arms down tighten their grip.  Dean keeps his head down and quickly pulls from his conditioning in Crowley’s stables – tears begin to flow again.  He schools his features into those of a traumatized Omega.

The guards stand him back up and Dean makes sure his eyes take on the helpless appearance of an Omega resigned to submission.

Azazel chuckles. “I told you, Dean … you belong to me.  I don’t share my toys.”

Dean focuses his eyes on the pulse on the side of Azazel’s neck.  He swallows the bile rising and says, “Alpha … p-please …”

“Please _what_ , bitch?” Azazel sneers.

Dean’s vision nearly whites out with anger but he manages to force himself to do the next thing.  He sinks to his knees.  He thinks of Castiel’s scent … a scent he loves and one he intends to cover himself with when he returns home.  It has the desired effect – he grows hard and slick.  Azazel’s nostrils flare.

“Ah … the sweet perfume of an Omega who knows its place,” Azazel says smugly.  “Get dressed.”

Dean scrambles to do just that – and he looks over while bending to pull up his pants.  Lucifer is regarding him with a horrible expression of pity.  Dean winks.  Lucifer’s eyes widen but he doesn’t react beyond that – the game is too dangerous for either of them to slip up now.

Azazel turns away from Dean as the Omega zips up his jeans.  In that moment, Dean moves.  He trips Azazel and has the man flipped and disarmed.  A round is chambered and Dean is holding the gun pressed between Azazel hateful eyes.

“Impressive. I never would have thought it of you, Dean,” Azazel says with a smile.

“Call off the attack dogs or I put one in that disgusting head of yours,” Dean growls.

“I don’t think so, Omega.”

Dean’s lip curls into a snarl.  “Try me … _Alpha_.” The word comes off Dean’s lips like a curse and an insult.

Azazel just smiles again.  Dean feels something sharp hit his back just between his shoulder blades.  Suddenly his vision goes double and he struggles to keep the gun in place.  Azazel easily pushes aside his hand and pulls the gun free as Dean flops on his side, unable to move and quickly fading.  Azazel brushes himself off looks down at Dean with a cold smile.

“You weren’t the only one with a sniper, Dean,” Azazel says. He looks away.  “Kill that one.  This one put in my trunk – time to visit the Novaks.”

Dean struggles to get up but his limbs are like weights.  He hears a shuffling and the thumps of someone landing blows against another body.  He prays it’s Lucifer breaking free.  Just as the tranq’s effects take him under, Dean hears two shots in quick succession.

 _Double-tap to the head,_ Dean thinks hazily.  Grief fills him as he realizes he just heard one of his family die.  Everything goes black.

* * *

Castiel paces the loft at the garage where he and Dean once lived.  It’s now an office and his older brother Gabriel sits at a large conference table with Sam and Charlie.  Charlie has hacked Azazel’s system and has blueprints to the compound.  With the external information that Dean and Lucifer are gathering, they should be able to plan a devastating assault.

For the moment, however, Castiel’s mind is not on strategizing. Lucifer has not contacted them to say he and Dean are returning. Castiel berates himself – he never should have agreed to let Dean join the recon.  Running his hand through his perpetually mussed hair, Castiel sighs.

“Cassy, I swear to every deity known if you do not sit down and quit _fretting_ I will tie you up,” Gabriel complains around a lollipop.  “You know as well as I do that if anything had gone sideways, Lucifer would have called … Dean would have called.”

Castiel fixes his brother with a glare.  “If they were able to, Gabriel.”

Sam chuckles and Castiel is in his face in a second.  “Do not tell me you would be so calm if your Mate was out there, Samuel Winchester.”

Sam snarls and stands up.  Castiel returns with a growl.

“ _Enough_!” Gabriel’s voice resonates with the command and both Sam and Castiel flinch.  Charlie hunkers down in her chair.

Shorter than both men, Gabriel is easy to overlook as just the clown in the room.  When pressed, however, Gabriel is the fiercest of all the Novak brothers.  He does not like confrontation between family and will not tolerate it for long.

“I never should have let him go,” Castiel mutters miserably as he drops into a chair.

Sam sits back down and sighs.  “You know Dean … he was just going a little stir-crazy.”

Charlie offers, “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before … I can gps those little ear-buds of yours … then we’ll be able to track everyone.”

“See?” Gabriel says with a grin.  “You can be neurotic about everything on the next mission, Cassy.”

Castiel rolls his eyes.  He thinks how glad he is the pups are safe at the house with Balthazar and Jess. At that moment, a beep sounds on the panel near the door of the office.  Castiel relaxes – the gate leading to the shop has several entry requirements including a retinal scanner.  Dean and Lucifer have returned.  Castiel makes a mental note to discuss procedure with Lucifer again – especially the part about notifying other team members of current location. Gabriel shakes his head.

“Ok, we’re gonna get nowhere until _someone_ knows his Mate still has all his fingers and toes,” Gabriel says shooing them all to the door.  Castiel and Gabriel go out onto the catwalk first, Sam and Charlie following.  Gabriel frowns at the black sedan. “I thought Luci took the Jeep –“

A bullet ricochets off the metal railing of the catwalk and Castiel drops into a crouch with his weapon out as the doors to the car open. Gabriel ducks and shoves Sam back into the loft with Charlie.  He knows they will arm themselves but he wants to keep them safe. Gabriel quick scans the warehouse and sees two guards flanking Azazel and – Castiel cannot breathe when he sees Azazel step out of the car.

“Nice set up boys,” Azazel says snidely.

"Azazel," Castiel grinds out between his clenched teeth. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Azazel sneered before answering, "Why, I used my key, of course."

From outside the bay door come two more guards – Dean struggles between them.  Castiel's heart skips a beat when he takes in Dean's appearance.  Dried blood streaks his face and neck – the collar of his t shirt is soaked in dark red.  His hands are secured behind his back and he's hobbled.  A tight leather gag forces his jaw open.  In spite of this, Castiel cannot help but feel a surge of relief that his Mate is alive.  Dean is alive.  But as Castiel drinks in the sight of his love he notices that the crotch of Dean's jeans is stained dark.  His eyes darken with rage.

Dean looks up to see Castiel and he realizes his Mate _knows._ Dean hopes his Mate will believe him – believe that he fought back.

Castiel is very close to a full-blown Alpha rage and Gabriel can sense it. “Easy, Cassy ... not yet.”

 _My Mate ... the bastard laid hands on my Mate_ ... Castiel can only thing of how much he wants to watch Azazel's blood run red on the floor.  He's moving before Gabriel can stop him.

“Take your hands off my Mate, you bastard!”

Azazel pulls his gun and presses it to Dean's temple.  “Temper, temper, Castiel ... come closer and I show your Mate's brains the sunlight. Drop the weapons, boys.”

Castiel looks behind him and sees Gabriel, Charlie and Sam all standing on the balcony aiming at the various guards scattered around the shop now.  They all look to Castiel without lowering their weapons.

Castiel looks back at Dean.  Dean is shaking his head ever so slightly – Castiel returns the look sadly.  He cannot let any further harm come to his mate – to the love of his life.  Castiel tosses his gun to one side.  There's a clattering as he hears Gabriel and the others drop their weapons.

Azazel smiles and gestures.  Dean's guards drag him upright again and Azazel slips in behind him, cheek pressed against Dean's.  Castiel growls at the possessive gestures.  He's ready to kill the man with his bare hands if he has to. 

Azazel wants to taunt and push Castiel over the edge.  An enraged Alpha is not a controlled Alpha – his family will be trying to protect him while he tries to protect his Mate.  It will be easier to kill the lot of them.

This in mind, Azazel slides a hand around Dean and palms his crotch.  Dean grimaces in disgust and struggles to pull away.  Castiel's growl pulls at Dean and his eyes darken – he slams his head back into Azazel's as hard as he can.  The injuries to his head coupled with the blow leave Dean wavering on his feet.  He can't avoid Azazel's return hit with his pistol. 

Castiel surges forward the minute Azazel strikes Dean.  The guards let him sag to his knees, draw their guns and aim.  Castiel comes to a stop. Azazel shakes his head.

“Pretty predictable, Castiel ... but I warned you.”  With that he shoots Dean in the shoulder.

Castiel's world tilts on its axis. “ _DEAN!!”_

Dean falls back with a muffled yell of pain.  He struggles to breathe over the agony in his shoulder.  He looks helplessly at Castiel – he knows what Azazel is trying to do.  Dean wants to scream to heaven – he just found his home, his family ... he can't lose them yet. 

"Next one will be through his pretty little head."

More of Azazel's men have arrived in black Hummers – the gate must be disabled, Castiel thinks vaguely.  He can't look anywhere but at Dean lying on the floor of the shop bleeding.  Hazel eyes full of pain look back at him.

Sam, Gabriel and Charlie are herded down at gunpoint to stand near Castiel.  The new arrivals are moving throughout the shop setting what can only be explosive charges.  Azazel smiles as he pulls Dean to his feet again by gripping his hair painfully.  Castiel is shaking with fury when Azazel pulls Dean into a firm headlock and begins to back toward the bay door.

“Your family's little _crusade_ has cost me dearly over the past few years, Castiel.  I've had all I intend to take,” Azazel snarled.  “Your brother Lucifer is dead and all of you will join him soon. This place?  Your home?  I intend to turn them into burned out piles of scrap." Looking over at Sam, he grinned coldly.  “Your Mate is almost as pretty as this one – after I finish off the last Novak, I think I'll have to add her to my stables along with Dean,” Azazel runs his tongue up the side of Dean's face making the Omega moan and struggle to pull away.  “So sweet – he's really very devoted to you, Castiel.  I'm going to enjoy fucking that misplaced loyalty right out of his head. The implants haven't been replicated but there's always the drugs – you remember those, right, Dean?”

Dean snarls and pulls desperately against Azazel's grip no matter how dizzy it makes him.  He refuses to go back to servicing Alphas.  Dean shouts for his Mate through the gag.  Castiel is nearly mad with rage and pain for his Mate.  Azazel continues dragging Dean toward the waiting vehicles.  As they stand in the entrance, Azazel turns around and smirks.

“Oh ... I almost forgot – your pups?  I'm going to raise them both to be perfect little whores – Omega or not.”

Dean feels the blinding rage of earlier fill his body.  He jumps, lifting both his legs and using his entire body weight to take Azazel down. His head connects with Azazel's and Dean nearly blacks out.  There is a satisfying snapping sound as ribs give way beneath him and Azazel screams in pain.

The minute Azazel is down, the air erupts in gunfire.  Guards start dropping right and left.  Sam pulls Charlie back behind one of the many cars in the shop as cover.  They are both capable of fighting but it isn't ingrained in them as it is Gabriel and Castiel.  They'll do better to stay out of the way for now.  Fortunately, all of the Novak vehicles have some level of bullet-proofing so their shield is a good one.

The guards are trying to take cover but nowhere seems to provide any cover.  One by one they are picked off.  Castiel darts forward to disarm two of the fallen and tosses one gun to Gabriel.  He picks off the man protecting Azazel.  Azazel shoves Dean off of him and lifts his gun – pointed at Castiel.  Before he can fire, his hand disappears in a spray of blood and bone.  Screaming, he staggers upright and runs for the door.  Castiel puts a round in the back of his knee sending him to the floor.  It's the last shot and silence descends on the warehouse.

Castiel is running for his Mate.  Dean lays on the floor too weak from blood loss to move.    Castiel pulls his ever present knife from an ankle sheath and uses it to cut away the bindings on the gag.  Dean is babbling a steady stream of pleas.

“I didn't give in, Cas ... I didn't .. I fought ... swear I did ... swear I didn't give in ... please ... I swear ...”

Castiel stares in disbelief at Dean.  He presses his fingers to his Mate's lips, silencing the frantic begging.  “Dean, I know you fought ... I know ... oh my Mate, I _know_.”

Dean realizes that Castiel doesn't blame him ... he hasn't ruined everything ... he's with Castiel and almost nothing else matters. Except ...

“Don't ... let him hurt our pup ... I'll kill him ...if he touches ...”

“You won't be alone, brother,” Sam's deep voice intrudes between the Mates.

Sam brings a wire-cutter from one of the many tool racks and cuts the chain hobbling Dean.  Castiel releases his Mate's hands with the knife.  Sam watches sadly as Dean wraps himself around Castiel and just shakes.  Castiel holds Dean tightly.  Sam gets up and leaves the Mates some space – he wants to get back to his own Mate and his daughter.  He has an inspiration and grabs up the discarded gag and walks over to where Gabriel has restrained Azazel with little heed to the man's injuries.  He drops the leather piece beside Gabriel.

“Here ... use this,” Sam growls.  Gabriel's eyes reflect Sam's and he smiles coldly.

Looking up, Sam sees Lucifer limping into the garage with his rifle over one shoulder.  Gabriel drops Azazel who screams through the gag.  Sam regards the man darkly.

“Fucked with the wrong family, asshole.”

Azazel wonders if perhaps the younger Winchester is correct.

Gabriel hugs his older brother tightly.  “He said you were dead!”

“Amateurs,” Lucifer answers.  “They didn't find my knife.”

Castiel reaches up and squeezes his elder sibling's hand.  “Thank you ... “

Lucifer crouches beside Dean and frowns sadly.  “Why would you thank me, Castiel?  Dean was hurt because -- “

“Dean was hurt because Azazel is a cruel monster – you saved all of us, today.” Castiel says.

“I had a little help, Castiel,” Lucifer says, pointing to the other side of the warehouse. 

Benny gives a little salute as he walks over, rifle over one shoulder.  He re-sheathes his long buck knife after wiping it clean of blood on one thigh.

“Gentlemen,” Benny drawls in his thick Southern accent.  “All is clear... y’all alright?”

“Benny?!?” Castiel says in disbelief.

After the close call with Dean, Benny has been absent from the Novak world. The tall blonde man smiles, his blue eyes flashing.

“Now y’all didn't think I'd let this piece of trash get away with hurting' my favorite brothers, did ya?”

Castiel colors.  “Benny ...”

Benny looks down at the youngest Novak.  Dean is leaning against his Mate, blood loss and injury having finally claimed his consciousness. “Hush, Castiel ... you call on me when you need me – I'll be around.”  Benny pauses.  “When Dean is up to it ... wouldn't mind seein' that little boy of yours – I bet he's gonna be a real heart breaker when he grows up.”

Castiel nods and Benny walks off with a short wave.  Castiel looks down at his Mate.  He wants to go home.

* * *

Azazel wakes to find himself hanging, naked, from a large hook.  He hurts – his ruined hand and knee scream in agony.  His bound wrists ache horribly from holding his full weight.  His feet are bound together so Azazel can do nothing but writhe uselessly in the air.  A single light burns over him and he cannot see into the dark that surrounds him.

“Come on, Castiel ... I know you're there – show yourself,” Azazel taunts.

A brisk British accent floats out from the dark.  “Castiel couldn't be here ... consider us his replacements.”

With that, Lucifer, Gabriel and Balthazar step out from the blackness. Azazel laughs.  “Ah ... the big brothers ... what will it be, boys?  Gonna shoot me?  Cut my throat?”

Lucifer chuckles.  “What ... and end our fun so soon?”

Azazel watches as the brothers move in to position around him.  He notices that each of them carry a metal baton and nothing else.  He snorts.

“Really? Beating?  I thought you were more creative,” Azazel spits.

Balthazar flicks out with his baton and catches Azazel in the side.  The pain is instant and far greater than anything the man has ever experienced.  He gasps in short abbreviated gulps of air.

“Not to worry,” Balthazar says.  “I'm sure we can create enough variety for you to enjoy.”

Gabriel's baton winks in the light and Azazel can't stop the scream that escapes him as his femur breaks.

“Yeah ... we wouldn't want you to be _bored_ , after all.”

“You ... fucking ... pricks ...” Azazel slurs out.

Lucifer's hand moves and Azazel's jaw shatters.  His screams are garbled as it hangs uselessly from his face. 

“Language, Azazel ... let's keep this civilized, ok?”

Azazel's eyes spin wildly in their sockets as he tries to keep each brother in view.  He tries to plead but only pathetic gurgles emerge.

Balthazar. “This is for Ash – he did not deserve that death.” A humerus snaps.

Gabriel. “This is for Michael – prick though he was.” A kneecap splits.

Lucifer. “This is for Balthazar – the reason we started our _crusade_.” A hipbone cracks.

All three.  “This is for Dean.”  Several bones break with muffled snapping sounds.

Balthazar steps up to Azazel and pulls his head upright, forcing him to meet his pale blue eyes.  “Fitting, don't you think, brothers?  A man named for a demon meeting his end at the hands of men named for angels?”

“Fucking poetic,” Gabriel says.

“Practically fate,” Lucifer answers.

Balthazar leans in close to Azazel.  “Karma is indeed a bitch.”

The room is filled with wet thumps and the occasional burbling scream. Eventually, the screams stop.

* * *

John Winchester II looks up as a tall blonde man with ice blue eyes enters his playroom.  He squeals and pushes himself upright to totter toward the visitor with arms outstretched.

“Have mercy, you look ready to storm out the door, Johnny-boy,” Benny says as he scoops John up.

Behind him, Dean leans against the doorframe.  “Tell me about it ... kid ain't afraid of nothing.  And fast ... he actually got away from Balthazar and was halfway up the main staircase the other day.”

Benny chuckles as the little boy pets his beard.  “Ya'll act surprised ... in this house it's a wonder the boy ain't poppin' the front door and hotwirin' a car.”

Dean laughs.  “He's already crawling under Baby with me.  Don't tell Cas.”

“Don't tell Cas what?”  A deep voice asks from behind him.

Dean jumps and grouses.  “A bell, Cas ... I'm gonna get you a fucking bell.”

“Language,” Benny frowns mockingly at Dean.  John, having spotted his father, is leaning over toward Castiel.

Castiel takes him and blows a quick raspberry on the boy's tummy causing him to erupt in high-pitched giggles.

A small form darts through the forest of male legs to latch onto Benny. He grins and picks up the small blonde girl.

“Hello, princess – ain't you just the prettiest little thing yet.  Just like your momma,” Benny says with a sideways glance at Jess who has followed her daughter into the playroom.

Jess rolls her eyes.  “Don't fall for the sweet Southern boy routine, Mary.”

Benny staggers back with one hand to his chest.  “You wound me, Jess.”

Jess laughs and holds her hands out for her daughter.  “Come on, wiggle-worm ... you can't go swimming if you don't have your suit on.”

Mary pushes at Benny's arms.  “Down, Bee.”

“Why yes ma'am,” Benny obeys with a smile.

“You can change in the pool house, Benny,” Dean says clapping his friend on the shoulder.  “We'll meet you down there ... I think Gabe's already in the pool.”

Benny nods and leaves.  Dean and Castiel walk across the hall to their own suite and John's room.  While Castiel changes their son, Dean changes into his swim trunks – black with skulls.  John has a miniature version of them as well.  A gift from Gabriel.  Dean suspects that today Jess will put on Mary's black swimsuit that sports skulls wearing tiny pink bows.  Gabriel seems determined to clothe the pups in early biker style. Dean is down with that but he knows it drives Sam nuts.

When he enters John's room, the little boy is kicking his feet and giggling while Castiel slides on his flip-flops.

Dean leans against the doorframe watching his Mate and his pup.  Castiel claims not, but Dean can see all of Castiel's mannerisms in John.  He feels a pride and love he never dreamed he'd experience.  He never dreamed he would ever be worthy of it.  But here it is right in front of him – everything he wants in the world. 

Dean is still seeing a therapist – the entire Azazel affair left him deeply shaken.  Again, it is good to be a part of a family that has money.  Dean hasn't been able to leave the groundssince the incident – the therapist comes to him.  Dean works on Baby in the well-stocked Novak home garage and keeps the other cars in order as well.  He and Jess have grown closer because of the pups.  Every day he watches his son grow up a little more and every day he hates himself for putting himself in a situation that could have cost him all of it.  Some nights he sits and watches John sleep.  He usually cries in the dark then – thinking of everything he would have missed if Azazel had succeeded.

Dean tries not to let it affect John ... he's proud of what he told Benny; John isn't afraid of anything.  He's fallen more times than Dean cares to count ... between Mary and John, they've identified every sharp corner and hard surface in the house.  Dean hates seeing his son hurt, but he fights with himself to let it happen ... and his heart threatens to burst with pride every time John stops sniffling and shoves away to find another adventure, pain forgotten.

Dean was not the only one shaken – the Novaks, while not completely retired, have withdrawn somewhat.  They help other organizations like themselves in finding the never-ending market for Omegas and rescuing who they can.  Dick Roman is untouchable for now but Charlie is persistent in her belief that she can find something.  Sammy works with the Harvelle firm on every Omega case that crosses his desk.  He comes home to a beautiful Mate who does his research for him at home and a precious daughter that had him wrapped around her finger from Day 1.

Lucifer and his brothers still train and every weapon they own is maintained beautifully by Dean at the house and Bobby at the shop.  Gabriel is actually dating ... a Beta named Kali who makes his eyes light up whenever he talks about her – they have yet to be introduced but it sounds serious.  Balthazar is his usual unflappable self but Dean suspects there is something going on that he isn't sharing just yet. Jess agrees – they've both scented an Alpha that neither of them know.  Dean hopes for the Omega – for as much as he tried to run from this life, Dean knows he would never go back to being alone and defiant.

Dean and Castiel swing their son between them as they walk out to the pool.  Gabriel is being walked around the smaller pool Balthazar had built for the pups by Mary who is happily perched on his shoulders.  Lucifer, Sam, Balthazar and Benny are engaged in a heated game of volleyball over in the large pool.  After splashing around with John for a while, Dean looks up to see Benny sit down, legs in the water.

“Ya'll go avenge Balthazar's honor,” Benny says to Dean and Castiel.

“Oh no,” Jess says with a glint in her eye.  “I've got a better idea.”

And so the Omegas end up facing off with the Alphas – the trash-talk, while kept G for the pups – is loud and boisterous.  The game itself is vicious and eventually Benny and Gabriel bring the pups to watch and cheer – Mary cheers for her daddy's team and John cheers for Dean's.  Benny and Gabriel keep the pups safe from wild shots.

Dean serves and as he does, catches his Mate's blue eyes bright with the fun he's having.  Between them all there are enough issues to keep an army of therapists busy for life, but they are, in the end, a family. For today, Dean Winchester is happy.  He'll take it.


End file.
